


Obi Wan Kenobi: The Exile

by Nianthis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianthis/pseuds/Nianthis
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi comes to terms with the death of Anakin Skywalker as he begins his self imposed isolation and exile on Tatooine, while watching over a young Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Prelude

**_Prelude_ **

The fire crackled and snapped as Obi Wan Kenobi sat in his nightly vigilance over the Lars homestead. He put his macrobinoculars up to his eyes and zoomed in on the small homestead in the distance. The Lars family was settling in for the night. The security sensors zapped to life as the lights inside the central courtyard slowly dimmed. 

Obi Wan gently ran his hands over his beard as he kept watch, deep in thought. The fire illuminating his pale visage under his drawn hood. The fire sparked beside him, pulling thoughts forward that he tried to push away. 

_Anakin was screaming in pain. “I HATE YOU!”_

_Obi Wan looked away as the man who was like a brother to him caught fire as the lava below him flared to life. Pain lanced through his heart as he listened to Anakin’s cries. “You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you! You were supposed to have destroyed the Sith! Not join them!”_

_Obi Wan bent over and picked up Anakin’s lightsaber, shaking away the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. He knew he should end Anakin’s misery, but he couldn’t bring himself to strike the final blow. “I have failed you, Anakin…” Obi Wan said weakly as he stepped back from Anakin._

_Pain engulfed Anakin, his eerie yellow eyes bored into Obi Wan, screaming as the pain swallowed him. Obi Wan couldn’t watch anymore. His heart broke as he left Anakin being consumed by the fire._

Obi Wan shivered despite the fire’s warmth. The memory of watching Anakin burn chilled him to the core. He pushed the memory aside as he focused on keeping watch. Anakin was gone. He thought of Luke, and Obi Wan found his heart beginning to thaw. Luke was his responsibility now. He would keep the child safe. _I may have failed Anakin, but I will not fail with Luke._

_One year later..._

Obi Wan drew his hood over light auburn hair, hoping for some relief from the scorching Tatooine suns. He tied the eopie’s reins to a post outside of the shop, stopping to give the animal a pat before heading inside. 

The relief was immediate once inside. The adobe brick walls of the trading center insulated against the burning heat. Obi Wan breathed in the cool air and felt himself relax as he looked around the shop, thinking of what supplies he would need. 

He had found an abandoned hut, way out in the Jungland Wastes. Although small, yet functional, the hut would serve his purposes well. There he could stay in solitude and quiet meditation. Although, Obi Wan had taken note of his dwindling rations, deciding it was time to venture into town to replenish his diminishing supplies.

Across the shop, he saw Beru Lars looking through the kitchen wares. Obi Wan ducked behind a shelf, hoping the young woman didn’t see him. Owen Lars had made it plainly clear to Obi Wan that his presence was not welcomed in Luke’s life. Owen and Beru had agreed to take Luke in, but Owen wanted Luke to have nothing to do with the Jedi. Obi Wan begrudgingly accepted their terms, wanting the best for Luke. 

“Luke? Luke, where did you run off to? Luuukke?” Obi Wan heard Beru call out. He watched as panic spread over her face, realizing that the young toddler was no longer holding her skirt. 

Obi Wan felt a slight pull in the Force. He knew without looking down at the youngster who tugged on his robe, that it would be Luke. 

“Hello there,” Obi Wan smiled warmly at the toddler.

Luke peered up at the older man with large blue eyes. He held up his fat little fist and waved at Obi Wan, causing the Jedi to chuckle. 

Obi Wan held out his hand to the small boy. “Let’s get you back to your Auntie, um?” 

Luke stuck his finger in his mouth and nodded solemnly. 

Obi Wan took Luke’s small hand in his own, and strode calmly over to Beru, who was now almost in tears. 

“Oh! Luke! You little rascal! What has your Auntie told you about running off?” Beru cried. 

Obi Wan smiled warmly as the young woman recognized him under his brown hood. 

“Ben… Thank you. You always seem to be in the right place at the right time.” Beru said, as she picked Luke up and held him close. She patted the youngster on the back as she glanced around the store, looking for Owen. 

“Just good luck, I suppose. A good day to you then.” Obi Wan smiled and nodded to her as he left the pair, Luke waving his little hand at him as he walked away. 

Obi Wan felt his smile droop as he left the shop, empty handed. Untying the eopie’s reins, he led the animal though the streets of Anchorhead, heading back out of town. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day for getting supplies, he thought as he headed back to his little hut. His isolation. 


	2. In Isolation

The small hut was dark and quiet as Obi Wan sat in meditation.  
The Tatooine suns had not yet risen for the day. Obi Wan found himself unable to sleep, his dreams having been plagued by Anakin's anguished cries. Having given up on going back to sleep, Obi Wan rose and began his daily meditations. He had yet to be able to reach Qui Gon during this new set of trials. Yoda had instructed him to be patient. Qui Gon was there, he only had to find a way to connect with him through the Force.  
The teapot in front of Obi Wan began to rise, floating in mid air. Obi Wan reached out through the Force, feeling the warmth of the animals beginning to stir for the day. Further out, Obi Wan could feel the Tusken Raider village as the people began their daily chores. Obi Wan sank into the Force, feeling it swirl around him.  
“Obi Wan…”  
For a moment, Obi Wan could have sworn that he heard Qui Gon’s voice, echoing through the Force. His eyes flashed open. The teapot crashed to the floor, the smooth porcelain shattering.  
Sighing, Obi Wan rose and walked stiffly over to where he kept a small broom stored. “Time to buy another teapot, I suppose.” Obi Wan said, to himself aloud. He swept up the remains of the broken teapot, and dumped into the small refuse bin in the kitchen.  
The suns had fully risen. Morning light streamed into the small hut, illuminating darkened corners. Obi Wan broke his morning fast with a light breakfast before gathering the equipment he would need for the ride into Anchorhead. Thinking of small Luke, he thought perhaps he would take the long way and swing by the Lars homestead on his way home from town. 

#

Lydia moved around the shop, grumbling. Her family had owned this shop for generations, but it seemed that she was the only one who could manage to put stock where it was supposed to be shelved. She noticed the suns had risen, and didn’t have much longer until the first few customers would be coming in for the day. After doing another quick sweep through the small shop, Lydia unlocked the front door and activated the ‘open’ sign.  
Secretly, she hoped Ben would make an appearance today. He was quiet and withdrawn, but he was always so polite and kind. She loved when he came into the shop, even if it was only once a month. There was an air of sadness surrounding him, and she wondered what had happened to cause the handsome drifter to retreat way out in the Jungland Wastes alone. The man was an enigma. One that Lydia was curious to solve.  
The morning was busy in the shop. Lydia helped customers as they drifted in to pick up supplies for the month. As she filled another order, Lydia heard the door chime ring out. Blast it, another customer! She forced the scowl away, instead she smiled brightly at the customer who waited for her to fill their order at the front counter. Lydia finished weighing out the bag of grain and completed the transaction before turning to the new customer. She felt her heart flutter as she recognized Ben, standing patiently at the counter.  
She raked her hand across her face, moving the hair out of her eyes. As she did, flour covered her face and trailed in her hair. “Oh! Good morning! What can I do for you today?” she said breathlessly.  
Obi Wan, otherwise known as Ben, smiled warmly at her as he gave her his order for the month. She hastily organized the order on her datapad, nodding. After reading it back to him, she set off to fill the order while he waited. She noticed that there were two teapots on his order today. She could have sworn that she had sold him one, just last month.  
“Um. Excuse me. Ben?” Lydia approached him with the datapad in hand.  
Obi Wan looked up to see the woman walking toward him. Even with flour covering her face, he thought she looked attractive. She smiled at him, and Obi Wan found himself returning the warm smile. “Yes? Is there a problem with my order?”  
“Uh, no… well, perhaps not. I noticed I have two teapots selected. I just wanted to double check that I didn’t misclick when filling out the order form.” Lydia held up the datapad so he could see.  
“Oh, no. That’s quite correct.” Obi Wan chuckled. Might as well order extra, I seem to keep breaking them, he thought.  
“Good. I remembered I sold one to you last month, and thought perhaps I double clicked.” Lydia laughed.  
Obi Wan was surprised that she remembered an order he had placed last month. But then again, he seemed to be going through a lot of teapots. It might not be unusual for her to remember something he ordered on a regular basis. “Haha, no, no… I’m afraid it’s my clumsiness at fault. I can’t seem to keep from dropping them.”  
Lydia smiled up at him. She noticed today he had taken the hood of his cloak down. She hadn’t realized his hair was such a rich shade of auburn. Realizing she was standing there staring at him, she blushed furiously and mumbled, “I should get back to work. Thank you for your patience…”  
Behind the counter, she berated herself for her foolishness. Acting like a schoolgirl at my age, she thought as she packaged the rest of the order in the duracrate. She had Lou help Ben load it onto his eopie, so that she could take her first break of the day.  
In the refresher, she stared at her appearance. Her long dark blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun. Her oval face was framed by strands that had escaped. When she realized her face was covered with a dusting of flour, she closed her eyes and groaned. A handsome man comes into the shop, and I look like I just got spit out of a sarlacc. No wonder I’m still single. Running a handful of water over her face, she cleaned herself up and went back to work. 

#

Obi Wan watched the shopkeep head back into the storeroom to finish his order. He smiled when he remembered how flustered she became. She’s a very attractive woman. Perhaps, if times were different, but they are not. Obi Wan frowned. No, I am here to be alone. To learn in solitude. To watch over the boy. I cannot allow myself to become distracted. He shook his head as Lou, the young man who usually helped with loading the cargo, came out with his crate. Obi Wan nodded to the young man and motioned for him to follow him out to where he had his eopie tethered.  
Perhaps I should invest in a speeder. Thoughts of purchasing a speeder brought with it too many memories of Anakin, always being so picky about which speeder to take. Perhaps a speeder can wait, Obi Wan thought as he remembered one of the times he rode with Anakin, zooming through Coruscant, narrowly missing and hitting buildings or holosigns.  
Obi Wan thanked the young man with a nod, and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, grateful for the protection it would provide from the blazing suns. Riding astride the eopie, he made his way back out into the Jungland Wastes. 

Obi Wan stopped on a ridge overlooking the Lars Homestead below. He sat quietly while watching daily life on the moisture farm. Beru, carrying Luke on her hip, checked the moisture vaporizers while Owen worked on repairing one. He saw Luke turn his small head in his direction and wave his tiny hand. Obi Wan smiled. The boy was truly strong in the Force, as he had known he would be. The child was gifted to be able to sense Obi Wan’s presence this far away from the farm.  
Beru glanced down at the small boy, and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Obi Wan felt his decision to contact the couple was correct. He knew the boy would be loved here. Perhaps that was what Anakin had missed growing up. Obi Wan himself never remembered his parents, or what life was like outside of the Temple.  
Yet, for Anakin it was completely different. He had grown up with his mother, until Qui Gon found him at the age of nine. Usually much too old to be considered for Jedi training, Qui Gon had pushed the issue until Yoda had to all but agree to Anakin’s training. Obi Wan thought again, for must have been the millionth time, how different Anakin would have been had Qui Gon survived that epic duel of fate, and trained the boy, rather than Obi Wan.  
It was a thought he must learn to let go. Obi Wan inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes and focused on the present. Reaching out through the Force, Obi Wan felt only calmness and serenity surrounding the Lars homestead. No dark echoes were rippling through the Force this evening. No, he could go on homeward and rest.


	3. Moonlit Sands

**_Part Three: Moonlit Sands_ **

Lydia pulled the hood of her cloak further over her head. The Tatooine suns were out in full force today, and the heat was suffocating. She wished for the third time this morning, that she could have afforded one of the nicer speeders that came with a sun covering panel. However, life on Tatooine was hard, and credits were sparse. The shop was making a profit, but only a small one. After making sure all her employees were paid, there was little money left over, most of which she had been putting aside in savings for when she could leave the shop to be run by her children, that is, if she ever had any. At thirty-five years old and no romantic prospects in her life, she thought that was highly unlikely.

The morning passed by quickly as she worked her way down the delivery list. It was late in the afternoon when she pulled up to the Lars homestead, thankful that this was her last stop for the day. She took a quick sip of water before hopping out of the speeder. Owen Lars came out to greet her as she began unloading the duracrate. She activated a button on the top of the crate, and the anti-grav clicked in. Lydia was able to maneuver it out of the back of the speeder with ease.

"Afternoon, Lydia!" Owen said as he came to collect the duracrate.

"Good day, Owen! How's the little one today?" Lydia asked as she handed him the datapad to initiate his credit transfer to pay the invoice that was selected on the screen.

"He's growing like a bantha!" Owen grinned. "He's a clever one, that child. Before we know it, he'll be begging to fly one of the pilot sims in Anchorhead."

Lydia laughed. "I'm happy for you and Beru. I know that you two have longed for a child of your own. The child was your stepbrother's? The one who died in the War?" Lydia thought of the first time they had brought the baby into the shop. Beru was all smiles, even though she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Being a parent was hard work. Owen looked happy, but you could tell he was troubled by his step brother's death.

"Yes. Little Luke lost both his parents due to that damned War." Owen shook off the sad memories of Anakin and Padme, the lovely young woman who stayed with them, those few days when Anakin had come home to search for his mother, Shmi. "We were his only living relatives, so we took him in."

"The War has left many orphaned and bereft of their families. While I'm glad it's over, I fear this new Empire is not much better." Lydia whispered the last part, afraid that even way out here in the middle of nowhere that she might somehow be overheard.

Owen nodded, but remained silent. Lydia understood. He had a family to think of now.

"Well, I should be getting back to the shop. Message me if there is any issue with the order, and when you need to place a new one, you can send me an alert through my com-unit, if you can't make it into the shop. Tell Beru hello for me!" Lydia smiled as she slid back into the speeder and pressed the ignition switch. Owen waved goodbye as he pushed the duracrate into the homestead.

The suns were nearing the horizon by the time she finished at the Lars homestead. Lydia was grateful for the cooler breeze that came her way as she sped across the desert sands. Following the markers, she traveled across the Jungland Wastes back towards Anchorhead.

The speeder began to sputter and decrease in speed. Lydia looked at the gauges and shifted gears as they flashed red. The speeder slowly came to a stop.

"Oh, no, you don't! You bucket of bolts! C'mon!" Lydia slammed her hands against the steering handles. She pressed the ignition switch, but the speeder remained quiet. "Frracck!"

Steam rose up out from under the hood in a white column. "No, no, no…" Breaking down in the middle of the desert was next to death on Tatooine. Either the Jawas would come and salvage your vehicle and leave you with nothing, or the Sand People would come. You hoped for the Jawas, at least they would leave you alive. Usually.

Lydia rushed over to the passenger side of the speeder, and ripped open the compartment that was hidden under the seat. She pulled out the two blasters that she kept in there for emergencies, although she never thought she would have to use them. Thankfully, she always made sure to keep them charged and ready. She clipped the belt holster around her waist, and slid the blasters in the holsters resting on the sides of her hips. She always hated when her Father would make her go out to practice shooting everyday, but now as an adult she was happy he taught her how to use them.

Lydia opened the hood. As she did, another puff of steam came rolling out of the speeder. She waved her hand in front of her face, coughing. Peering down at the jumble of wires and parts that made up the engine, she shook her head. _Entrepreneur, yes? Mechanic, no._ To her eyes, everything looked right. The wires were all connected to what she assumed were the right places.

Sighing, she closed the hood and hoped she could get a signal out this far to contact Lou at the shop.

Lydia pulled the com-unit off her belt and pressed the button. "Lou?"

She waited. Nothing.

_Damn. It's going to be a long walk back into town._

_#_

Obi Wan sat in meditation. The Force flowed around him, swirling like a mist. Reaching out, Obi Wan sensed Owen and Beru at the homestead. Their signatures in the Force radiated happiness as they watched Luke play nearby with a toy spacecraft. Satisfied that life at the Lars home was safe this evening, Obi Wan's consciousness drifted to the animal life that roamed across the desert. Dewbacks and banthas… womp rats…

A spike of fear caught his attention. Obi Wan narrowed his focus on the swirling mass of red as it marched. A woman. _Wait… I know her. The woman from the shop in town where I get supplies. What in the blazes is she doing walking across the desert this late, and alone?_

Obi Wan snapped to attention. Rising quickly, he snatched up his lightsaber and clipped it on his belt. He was almost out the door when he realized he had picked up the weapon without even thinking about it. _No, it's safer to leave it here._ Obi Wan tucked the precious weapon in the hidden niche under his bed, opting to grab his bow staff instead. He grabbed his cloak on his way out and pulled his arms through the sleeves quickly.

"Come along, dear, it's time for a ride." Obi Wan murmured to the eopie that he had corralled outside of his hut. The animal nudged his arm as he pulled the reins over her head.

"Let's go. _Tsskk._ " Obi Wan gently prodded the animal into a trot as he made his way across the desert. The suns were low in the sky as dusk approached. Obi Wan felt the Force flowing around him. Eyes closed, Obi Wan breathed in deeply, pulling the Force into his center, and reached out, searching for her signature among the swirling waves…

#

Lydia couldn't believe her bad luck. _I just had that speeder repaired! Now, I'm going to have to buy a new one. I just know it'll be gone by tomorrow._ She clenched her fists together as she grumbled.

The suns were setting. The air was getting cooler now that night approached. Lydia stopped, suddenly realizing she couldn't see any more of the way-point makers which dotted the desert landscape.

Following her footsteps in the sand, she tried to find her way back to the speeder. Thankful she had her cloak with her, she pulled it closer to her for warmth as she backtracked.

Lydia looked out over the desert. She still couldn't see the way-point markers. _Where did I get off track? How could I be so careless?_ Life on Tatooine was rough. Her father took every chance he could get to reiterate in her head. At the time, she thought he was just being an overprotective father. Now that he was gone, she realized he was just trying to prepare her for the road ahead.

Off in the distance, Lydia heard a noise that caused her heart to stop. It was a sound that stopped her in her tracks.

" _EeeeeeeRrrrrrRrrrrGgggghhh!"_

 _Oh, no… Sand People,_ she thought. Her heart raced as she pulled both blasters out of the holsters on her hips. There was no place where she could hide in the flat expanse of desert sands. She turned slowly. The Tusken Raiders circled around her. One Tusken Raider lifted his gaffi stick over his head. She aimed the blaster and released a blast of red energy at the Tusken Raider. The Tusken Raider behind her brought his gaffi stick down swiftly, hitting her in the head. Lydia fell onto the desert floor. Her eyes closed as rough hands lifted her.

#

The moons were rising, casting a luminous glow across the desert. Obi Wan urged the eopie in a faster trot across the sands. Eyes closed, he followed the waves of fear through the Force.

He was close now. He could feel her fear and almost hear her thoughts as they rocked through the Force.

Not far in the distance, Obi Wan could make out a small group of Tusken Raiders. One looked as if he was carrying an unconscious person back towards the waiting bantha.

Obi Wan quickly dismounted the eopie. "Stay here. Stay." He whispered to the animal. He pulled the bow staff out from underneath the saddle. "Stay." He said, this time with a small push from the Force, until the animal folded her legs under her and lay on the desert floor. Content that the eopie wasn't going to follow him, Obi Wan headed towards the group of Tusken Raiders.

He moved with stealth across the desert. When he was close enough to them, Obi Wan smiled. The Tusken Raider had laid the woman face down across the bantha. They were going through the woman's few possessions, grumbling between themselves.

Obi Wan whirled the bow staff in an arcing circle when one of the Tusken Raiders turned and saw him. "Hello there."

" _EeeeeRrrrrRrrrGggHhhh_!" The Tusken Raider raised his gaffi stick and lunged at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan whirled the bow staff, slamming into the Tusken Raider, while turning to strike another with the other end of the staff. Reaching out through the Force, Obi Wan pushed the Tusken Raider back. Whirling around, Obi Wan lunged at the last Tusken Raider. He arched the staff in an upward motion, catching the Raider under his chin, sending him flying backwards. The Tusken Raiders lay groaning in the sand.

Quickly, Obi Wan pulled the woman off from the bantha and heaved her over his shoulder.

The eopie rose upon seeing Obi Wan marching swiftly across the desert. She made a soft braying noise as he approached.

"There, there. It's quite alright." Obi Wan laid the woman gently over the eopie, then mounted up in the saddle behind her. Pulling her gently into his arms, he cradled the unconscious woman. Grabbing the reins, Obi Wan made a ' _tsskking'_ noise as the eopie began trotting across the desert.


	4. From a certain point of view

_**Part Four: From a certain point of view** _

Obi Wan carried the unconscious woman into his small hut, and laid her down gently on his bed. He determined the wound on the back of her head wasn’t bad after a careful examination. She would have a nasty bump and the headache to go along with it. He covered her with a light blanket, and then set off to make a pot of tea.

Lydia woke to sunlight warming the rough blanket that covered her. She could hear someone moving around in the room with her. She sat up, disoriented. She looked around the small room she found herself in. The room was fairly bare, not a lot of furniture or decoration adorned the walls. It definitely was not a Tusken Raiders hut. Where in the blazes am I? She wondered as she glanced around, looking for the source of sounds.  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and tried to stand. When the dull ache from the back of her head began to throb, she sat back down heavily. She clasp the back of her head with a groan.  
Obi Wan heard the woman stirring while he was in the tiny kitchen attempting to make porridge for breakfast. He set the food synthesizer’s timer, and left the kitchen to check on his guest.  
“You should lie back down, miss.” Obi Wan said gently as he walked into the room. “You took a nasty hit to the head last night.”  
Lydia started at the familiar male voice. She looked up in surprise at Ben. “Ben? How did I get here? The Sand People…”  
“You were lucky I was heading back home from town when I heard the Tusken Raider’s battle cry across the desert last night. I went to investigate and saw you were in trouble. How are you feeling?” Obi Wan said, feeling slightly guilty at telling the lie. It’s safer than telling her the truth, Obi Wan reminded himself.  
Lydia sat with her mouth agape. She was stunned. “You took on the Sand People? By yourself? For me?”  
“Well. Yes. Of course.” Obi Wan smiled, as he leaned against the arched entryway of the kitchen. “Should I have left you there?”  
“Oh! No! Of course, not!” Lydia buried her face in her hands. After a moment, she looked back at him. “I’m sorry. I’m just surprised, is all. Thank you.” Lydia rubbed the back of her head, gently probing the tender area with her fingertips. “I have a terrible headache, but I think I’ll be fine.”  
Obi Wan nodded and smiled warmly at the woman. “Um. I’m afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage.”  
Lydia looked up in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“You seem to know my name, but I’ve not had the pleasure of learning yours.” Obi Wan chuckled.  
“Oh. It’s Lydia. Lydia Nalle.”  
“Lydia. Pretty name. Well. It’s nice to officially meet you, Lydia. Do you feel up to eating? I’m not the greatest cook, but I can operate the synthesizer at least.”

#

Lydia stirred the thin porridge and grimaced. She put a smile on her face to show her appreciation.  
Obi Wan chuckled. “Like I said, I’m not the best cook.”  
Lydia laughed. “I’m sorry, Ben. I really appreciate all that you’ve done. Thank you.”  
Obi Wan put a spoonful of the watery porridge in his mouth and grimaced as well. After swallowing down the less than desirable fare, he put his spoon down in the bowl and studied the woman in front of him. She appeared to be close to him in age, maybe early to mid-thirties. Her long dark blonde hair had come loose and hung down her back in waves. She had large sapphire blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes. She reminded him of Satine, he thought with a pang of sadness.

  
_Satine kicked violently at the air, while clawing at the invisible hands that clenched around her throat..._

  
He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to push away the painful memories of Satine. He sat his bowl in the sink to clean later, turning when he heard her footsteps behind him.  
“Ben, thank you for all your help but I need to find a way back to town. Lou will be arriving at the shop any minute.” Lydia said as she stood in front of Obi Wan, who was leaning back against the edge of the sink. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’ll take you home now that I see you’re well enough to travel. My home was a lot closer last night, than trying to get back to Anchorhead. I’ll get Aya ready.” Obi Wan gave her a smile as he took the bowl from her hands to put in the sink.  
“Aya?”  
“That’s my eopie.”  
Lydia nodded as she stepped back into the common room of the hut and sat on the bed as Obi Wan went outside. Standing, she hastily made the bed, and then found the small refresher. Obi Wan came back inside the hut as she left the refresher.  
“All ready then?” She asked.  
Obi Wan nodded. He handed her her hooded cloak. “The suns are already brutal this morning.”  
Lydia pulled the cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up over her hair while following him outside.  
He helped her mount the eopie all the while speaking in soothing tones to the animal before lifting himself up in the saddle behind her. Lydia adjusted the hood lower over her face to help protect from the suns powerful rays as Obi Wan reached around her to pick up the reins. She was thankful he couldn’t see her face as it turned a brilliant pink hue.  
They rode in silence across the sands. At first, she sat up straight in an awkward attempt to keep some measurable distance between them. Obi Wan glanced down at the woman in front of him and smiled.  
“You should relax. We have a long ride ahead of us.” Obi Wan said as he pulled her gently back against his chest. “So, just what happened last night? Why were you walking across the desert?”  
Obi Wan wrapped his arm around her waist to help support her. She recounted the events of last night from her speeder breaking down to what she could remember of the ambush by the Sand People. “I was lucky you came across me when you did! To think that if you didn’t, I would be dead, or worse.” She cringed at the thought of what her fate might have been if he hadn’t come along.  
“Um, yes. I’m happy I did, otherwise who would I purchase more teapots from?” Obi Wan grinned down at the top of her head.  
“You didn’t break another one,did you?” Lydia laughed, remembering the conversation from the last time he was in the shop.  
“Oh, no… not yet, anyway.” Obi Wan smiled.  
They drifted off into comfortable silence as the eopie loped along the desert path. Lydia let her thoughts drift. She was curious about him. To be honest, a lot of the townsfolk were curious about the newcomer. He was always so quiet and kept to himself, even in the cantina, the folks said. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, “so, Ben. Where are you from? With an accent like yours, you certainly aren’t a local to Tatooine.”  
Obi Wan’s smile faltered. He had given this topic a lot of thought over the past year and decided to stick as close to the truth as he could. “Well, originally I’m from Stewjon, but I was adopted at a very early age by a family from Coruscant, hence the accent.”  
“Stewjon? I’ve never heard that planet before. What brings you here to Tatooine then? Is your family still living on Coruscant?” Lydia asked, thinking Coruscant must be a much better place to live than here in this dust hell-hole.  
“Uhh, no, they perished in the War. I left Coruscant afterwards. Too many memories there.” Obi Wan said softly, thinking _sometimes there are grains of truth in every lie. What I’m telling her is true, from a certain point of view._  
“Well, that I can certainly understand. After my parents both were killed in a raid led by the Sand People on our small homestead, I would have loved to leave this place and it’s memories. But, I had Lou to think about. He’s my little brother. I had to protect him. Plus, I had to run the shop for my family. So I stayed.” Lydia said, sadness creeping into her voice.  
Obi Wan couldn’t help but picture Anakin, so young, happy and nervous, as they rode up the elevator to Senator Amidala’s apartment. At the time, it had reminded him of how nervous and excited he had been at that age to see Satine when he and Qui Gon had been assigned to protect her on Mandalore. “Yes, I can understand. I had a younger brother. My adopted one, that is. He died in the War.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Ben. So, that’s why you moved all the way out here to this backwater planet?”  
“One of the reasons, yes.”  
Lydia sensed there was much more to this story than Ben was telling her, but she also sensed he wasn’t wanting to discuss it. She thought perhaps he too had served in some capacity in the War but wasn’t wanting to rehash old memories. _Maybe he’s hiding from the Empire…_ she thought, all the better reason to come to Tatooine in her opinion. Tatooine was a good planet to lose yourself.

Anchorhead loomed in the distance. Lydia leaned comfortably against him as they rode into town. She caught several of the townsfolk staring as they rode down the quiet streets toward her small shop. After dismounting, Obi Wan helped Lydia down from the eopie. Lou came running out of the shop to greet them.  
“Lydia! There you are! I was frantic this morning when I got here and you hadn’t opened the shop yet! What happened?” Lou looked from Obi Wan to Lydia, in confusion.  
“Lou, I’m sorry. I tried to contact you on my com-unit but I think I was too far out. My speeder broke down not long after I finished last night at the Lars homestead. Then I tried walking back to town, but I got lost. Luckily, Ben happened upon me and saved me from being abducted by Sand People! I know, it sounds crazy!” Lydia turned back to Obi Wan. “Thank you again, Ben. You saved my life last night.”  
Lydia reached up and threw her arms around his neck in a hug, taking Obi Wan by surprise. He patted her gently on the back as he returned the hug.  
“You’re very welcome, Lydia. It was my pleasure.” Obi Wan said after they pulled apart. Realizing they were causing quite the scene, he coughed lightly before patting Aya gently. “I should get going.”  
Lydia watched as he walked the animal down the street, heading back out of town.


	5. Ghostly Voices

_**Ghostly Voices** _

Obi Wan headed towards the Lars homestead in search of Lydia's broken down speeder. He had planned on heading straight back to his small isolated hut, but changed his mind as he left Anchorhead. If he was lucky, the Jawas would have missed the speeder but he wasn't hopeful. Jawas were very resourceful and excellent scavengers. It was highly unlikely that the speeder would still be intact when he found it.

As he neared the Lars homestead he pulled out his macrobinoculars and scanned the area for the speeder. He saw a glint of metal on the horizon and steered Aya in that direction.

"Looks like luck is not with us today, Aya." Obi Wan said as he examined the shell of the speeder that had been left. The working components of the speeder had been stripped. "Hmm, this is not good."

It was late in the evening by the time Obi Wan had managed to get the speeder back to his small hut. Poor Aya looked happy to see her corral as he removed the saddle and brushed her down, murmuring soothingly to her as he did. As he closed the corral, he looked over the speeder. Hopefully, he could find the necessary parts from passing Jawas, probably the same parts that were removed. _Such was the way of life on Tatooine._

#

"Lou, until I get a new speeder, it looks like you'll have to make all the deliveries." Lydia called out as Lou entered the shop.

Lou entered the backroom as Lydia was finishing tying her apron strings. It was almost time to unlock the shop for the day. She wanted to be open on time this morning, since she had been unable to yesterday.

"I figured that, sis. Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little frazzled." Lou asked as he opened the box that was on the counter.

"I'm fine. Honestly, just a bump on the back of my head. Nothing more." Lydia murmured as she activated her datapad for the day to check what deliveries needed to be put together. "Looks like you'll have a full day. That's good. I need to save up to buy a new speeder."

Lou looked over at the cot in the corner. The covers were thrown back and hadn't been made. "Did you sleep here last night? I could have taken you home and then picked you up this morning."

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to bother you. Come on, we need to get these boxes ready to be picked up." Lydia moved around the backroom filling orders. She tried to keep busy so that she didn't have time to think. About what happened or the person who saved her. And the more she kept busy, the less time Lou had to ask her about it.

The day wore on quickly. With Lou out making deliveries, it was up to Lydia to operate the shop. It seemed everyone had heard what happened and were curious. Several customers seemed to hang around the counter asking questions about Ben and her rescue. She caught herself watching the door, hopeful that he would walk through the door. At the end of the end, she flipped the closed sign on with a sigh of disappointment.

#

It took Obi Wan several days to track down the parts he needed to repair Lydia's speeder. _It feels nice to have something to work on,_ he thought as he tightened the bolt. The suns were setting for the day, he noticed as the sky began to get darker. _Hopefully, tomorrow I can get it running_ , he thought as he picked up the scattered tools.

After a quick sonic shower and an unsatisfying dinner, Obi Wan sat down to begin his meditation for the night. When he closed his eyes, it was bright blue eyes staring back at him. With a disgruntled sigh, he arose from the meditation mat and stomped into the kitchen. As he grabbed the teapot to fill with water from the pitcher and set it to boil.

_Why am I doing this? I should be focusing on my meditations, and watching over Luke. Not fixing up a speeder for a woman I barely know._ He grabbed the tea out of the cabinet and scooped some into the teapot. _She reminds me way too much of Satine. Look how that ended. Poor Satine,_ he thought sadly. _I would have walked away from the order if she would have just said the word those long years ago. Perhaps I should have… Look at the mess I have made. Anakin's dead. Padme's dead. The Jedi Order… gone. Dead._

He ran his hands over his face. _Perhaps none of this would have happened if I had left the order to be with Satine when I was younger. When I had the chance, before I met Anakin and swore I would see to his training._

_"Do you really think that would have changed anything?"_ A ghostly voice echoed through the hut.

Obi Wan started suddenly. He looked around the room, but no one was there. He was alone as always.

_"You are never alone. Do you not recall that from your training when you were but a padawan learner?"_ The ghostly voice said.

"Master?" Obi Wan gasped. Could it be?

A ghostly tinged blur moved in the common area of Obi Wan's hut. Obi Wan moved closer to it.

"Master Qui Gon? Is that you?"

Silence.

_"Obi Wan. It is time to begin your training."_ Qui Gon moved out of the shadows. His visage was transparent, surrounded by a blue halo of sorts.

Obi Wan sat down heavily on the meditation mat. In the kitchen, the sound of the tea kettle blew. "You're just time, Master. The tea is ready."

Obi Wan rose to his feet and shuffled off to the kitchen to pour a cup of tea. His hand shook slightly. He returned to his meditation mat and set the tea on the floor beside him.

_"My thanks, Obi Wan. Yet, I do not require tea any longer. Though I miss it."_ Qui Gon smiled.

"Master, how are you here?"

_"I am here because I choose to be here. Why are you here?"_ Qui Gon asked with a smirk.

"I'm here because of… oh, that was rhetorical, wasn't it?" Obi Wan smiled. "I've missed you, Master."

_"And, I you, Obi Wan. Come. We must begin. I have much to tell you and you have much to learn."_ Qui Gon sat down in front of Obi Wan on the floor, with his knees folded under him.

"Yes, Master." Obi Wan smiled. Qui Gon was right. He has never been alone.

#

Obi Wan slipped the hood down gently on the speeder. He slid into the front seat, and crossed his fingers as he pressed the ignition button. The speeder started with a low hum. A smile split across his face as he listened to the rumble of the speeder as it revved. Putting the gear into reverse, he backed the speeder away from his small hut as he took it for a test spin around the land surrounding his house.

He had learned much last night talking with Qui Gon about the living Force. He still had a lot to learn about how to retain his consciousness after he passed from this realm, but slowly his life was beginning to have meaning again. Luke was happy with Beru and Owen. The child was thriving, although soon Obi Wan felt he would have to have a discussion with Owen regarding the child's training.

Then there was Lydia. She was an unexpected bright spot in his future. One that he had never expected to happen again after Satine. He wasn't sure how he felt about the beautiful woman yet, but he was open to exploring the possibilities of a relationship with her. As long as it didn't interfere with his lessons with Qui Gon or watching over Luke.

He frowned at the thought of how much he should tell her about his past. Perhaps he shouldn't get involved with her after all. The memory of Satine's broken body cradled in his arms flashed before him…

_yes, perhaps it's best to not get too involved. For her sake and safety._

#

Lydia flipped the covers off as she rose from the small cot in the back room. Since losing her speeder, she had taken to staying in the back room of the shop at night. _Perhaps I'll sell the homestead and just add a room onto the upstairs. It would save me money. Plus, I'm always here anyway. Yes, that's a good idea._

She cleaned up in the small refresher and made a small breakfast in the shop's portable food synthesizer. As she ate her breakfast, she checked over the morning's orders on her datapad. Since her "incident," business had been up in the shop. People had been coming in more and more, mostly trying to get the "scoop" on what had happened between her and Ben. The story had been exaggerated to the point she felt she was having to retell it correctly for everyone who came in the shop. _I'll be glad when a new story comes along and people forget about this_ , she thought, though the extra business hasn't hurt. She shrugged. _People will think what they will._

She moved slowly through the shop, stopping occasionally to straighten a piece of merchandise. She was just about to open the door as she flipped on the open sign when she saw Obi Wan's broad shoulders leaning against the door. She inhaled deeply as her heart beat slightly faster. She reached up and smoothed her hair down as she tried to calm her nerves and not yank open the door. After a moment, she calmly reached down to press the door open.

Obi Wan turned and smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, Lydia. I have a surprise for you."

Lydia blushed as she ran her hands down over her blue apron. "What are you talking about, Ben?"

Obi Wan reached down and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her outside of the shop. "Come, I'll show you."

Lydia's heart skipped a beat when his hand took hold of hers, and gently wrapped around her hand. "Alright."

Obi Wan led her a few paces away from the shop where he had parked her speeder. Lydia saw the speeder sitting on beside the shop. She looked at him quizzically.

"Ben? What's this?"

Obi Wan smiled as he patted her shoulder gently. "I found your speeder and fixed it for you."

Lydia's mouth fell open as she stared shocked at Obi Wan's smiling face. First he saved her from the Sand People, and now he's repaired her speeder? _Was this man real or was she dreaming?_

"Oh, Ben… I don't know what to say!" Lydia stammered. "Thank you!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Obi Wan smiled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her gently and returned the warm embrace. "You're welcome." He whispered into her ear.

"Ben. I don't know how to repay your kindness." Lydia said as she pulled away from him.

"There is nothing to repay, Lydia. Your friendship is enough." Obi Wan said as he bowed his head to her.

"You should at least let me make dinner for you. It's the least I can do. And, I know how your cooking is!" Lydia laughed.

"Yes, well… I did warn you I wasn't a very good cook."

"True enough. So, dinner?" Lydia asked hopefully.

"Dinner would be lovely, Lydia." Obi Wan said. "Thank you."


	6. Echoes of Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan has dinner with Lydia, who tells him about a mysterious local legend.

**_Echoes of Anakin_ **

Obi Wan stood hesitantly before Lydia's door. _'I shouldn't be here,'_ he thought.

He heard an amused chuckle in his mind.

A ghostly voice whispered, _"Everyone needs to eat. Even a Jedi."_

_Qui Gon._

Obi Wan connected with the bond he had with his former master. ' _True, Master, but it's not safe. Look at what happened with Satine. I shouldn't put Lydia's life into jeopardy because I am lonely, Master.'_

 _"Do not look to the past to figure out your future, my padawan."_ Qui Gon said mysteriously.

Obi Wan frowned as he slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe. He turned to leave, but Qui Gon was right. What happened with Satine was in the past. Where it needs to remain. _'I must remain present.'_ He sighed deeply as he turned back to rap gently on the door.

#

Lydia stirred the boiling stew while anxiously checking the time. The timer dinged on her datapad alerting her that the bread should be finished. _'I hope he's not early.'_ She thought as she pulled the hot loaf of bread out of the oven. She had just finished setting out the bowls when she heard the soft knock on the door.

Her heart skipped a beat as she checked her appearance in the shiny reflection off of the refrigeration unit. _'No flour this time,'_ she thought with a smile. Quickly, she untied the apron from around her waist, and headed to the front door.

#

Lydia smiled across the table at him. He ate with gusto. "It must have been a while since you've had a home cooked meal, Ben."

Obi Wan put his spoon down in his bowl and picked up his napkin. He ran it over across his chin politely before placing it on his lap. _'You have no idea,'_ he thought as he remembered the war. Ration bars. Portions. Sometimes there was no time to eat.

"Yes, that's true." He said while laughing lightly. "The stew is delicious." In fact, he was on his second bowl.

After coming to Tatooine, he was left to fend for himself. He never learned to cook other than roasting game over the occasional fire. There had never been any need. The temple's cafeteria was always open to the Jedi, who came and went at odd hours due to missions. Ration bars and portions were supplied by the Republic during the War.

"You should have seen the first time I tried to operate the food synthesizer. I thought it was going to explode," he said, laughing lightly.

Lydia smiled at the image of him struggling to operate a simple food synthesizer. "So, Tusken Raiders are no problem, but a food synthesizer can take you out?"

Obi Wan chuckled. "Something like that."

#

Lydia pulled two mugs down as she waited for the caff to brew. _'Dinner went well,'_ she thought, _'once our nervousness passed.'_ She glanced at Obi Wan, who stood looking over her father's collection of books, through the pass through window cut out of the kitchen.

"Actual paper." Obi Wan noted with fascination as he gently pulled one from the shelf. It was a collection of stories written centuries ago.

Lydia handed him a steaming mug of caff. "Yes, those have been in my family for generations. My father was very proud to have them. I used to read them when I was a child, and would get scolded each time I didn't turn the page gently."

He ran his hand lovingly over the cover of the book before setting it down and reaching for the mug. "Books such as these are a rare find. I had a friend who would have loved to scan each page to preserve their history." He smiled as he remembered Jocasta Nu, the Jedi order's head librarian. Jocasta would have spent months carefully handling each book with gloved hands. She would have been delighted at the find.

"There are some stories in there that rival the story about the massacre of the Tusken Raider tribe with their eeriness." Lydia said as she sipped her caff.

"The massacre of the Tusken Raiders?" Obi Wan frowned, his brows furrowed together. "What story is that?"

"It's a true story about one of the local tribes around these parts who were brutally massacred one night a few years ago." Lydia shivered. Every time she thought of the story it gave her goosebumps.

They sat at the small couch in her common room sipping caff. Obi Wan had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"It was about four and a half years ago, maybe almost five years ago. No one knows what happened really, or who would have been able to wipe out an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders. Not even the women and the children were spared. Everyone was slaughtered." Lydia whispered as she rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. The story gave her chills.

Obi Wan froze. He held the mug tightly to keep it from trembling. "The whole village?"

"Yes," she said. "The people who came across the remains said it looked like it had been done with some sort of laser sword."

'A laser sword? Or a lightsaber?' he thought.

Obi Wan counted back in his head five years ago. That would have been right before the Clone Wars began. At that time, he was stuck on Geonosis, having been captured by the Separatists. Anakin and Padme were on Tatooine. Anakin had gone looking for his mother, taking Padme with him.

He suddenly felt cold all over.

_Anakin..._

He groaned inwardly. _'Oh, Anakin… What did you do?"_

#

Obi Wan tied Aya up to the weathered post on the outskirts of the deserted Tusken Raider village. The moons were full overhead, illuminating the village in a sinister glow. The abandoned huts cast dark shadows that reached out eerily across the sands.

He knew this was the place immediately thanks to the cold dark feeling of hopelessness calling out to him through the Force. He ran his fingers over his beard thoughtfully as he looked out over the abandoned village. "Hmm…"

He heard Qui Gon's voice through the Force. _"Be mindful, my padawan. You will only find pain here, Obi Wan."_

"Yes, Master, I know, but I must know the truth."

Carefully, he entered the village. It was colder here. The nights on Tatooine were always cold, but here it was spine chilling. There was an edge to the cold that was unnatural.

Suffering. _So much suffering_ , Obi Wan thought, as he struggled to take in a calming breath.

Fear... that still lingered in the air.

The villagers fear.

Anakin's fear.

Shmi's fear.

And under it all, a cold deadly seething rage.

_Vader._

It was the same rage he felt from Anakin as he stepped out of Padme's ship on Mustafar. The same rage he felt as he fought Anakin. _No, Vader,_ he reminded himself. Anakin was long gone by that time. Vader had fully taken over, and killed the boy he loved like a brother.

 _'Even after these past years,_ Obi Wan thought, _you could still feel the rage sweeping through the village.'_

Lydia said the locals thought the village was haunted, perhaps that was why no other tribe of Tuskens had come to live there. Perhaps they thought it was haunted because it feels as if the Force itself was wounded here. Cut to the quick... like a deep gash, still bleeding, never to heal.

As he walked through the village, he could see Anakin swinging that brilliant blue lightsaber through each Tusken Raider he encountered, screaming in pain and anger as he sliced through them like animals. Anakin's eyes burned an eerie yellow. _Sith eyes,_ Obi Wan thought.

_'Oh, I did fail you, Anakin. I am so sorry.'_

Obi Wan wept silently as he leaned against an abandoned hut.

Qui Gon was waiting for him, standing beside the eopie. His ghostly silhouette outlined in blue.

"Master, you were right. Pain, suffering, fear, rage… Anakin's pain. This must be where he first began his fall." Obi Wan shook his head sadly as he mounted astride the eopie.

_"He was always full of fear, Obi Wan."_

"Yes, he was. I was never able to connect with him the way you did, Master." Obi Wan shook his head as he fought to calm his rising emotions. "It should have been me who fell to Maul that terrible day! Not you! A dual of the Fates it was, truly! Only, all this time I thought it was my Fate that hung in the balance! I never realized it was his! If you had been there to guide him, none of this would have ever happened." Obi Wan said as tears streamed down his face.

He turned the eopie toward in the direction of his hut. With a light _tsk_ , he prodded the animal into a trot across the moon drenched sands.

#

Lydia picked up the dishes and placed them into the sonic dishwasher. She turned on the machine, then set out to make a cup of tea. She thought the dinner was going well, until she told Ben about the story about the massacred Tuskens. _'Perhaps that wasn't the best story to tell him,'_ she thought miserably.

He had politely finished his caff, all the while looking more and more pale. It wasn't long after that that he excused himself saying he needed to get home… That it was a long ride across the sands.

 _'Well, I can cross that one off the list,'_ Lydia thought as she curled up on the couch where they had been sitting together not long ago.

She glanced down at the book Ben had been admiring. _Tales of the Jedi: Mystics, Philosophers and Religion_. Interesting choice he had picked out, she thought as she picked up the book and began reading the first chapter.


	7. Blue Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan learns about the living force from Qui Gon; Lydia wonders what caused Ben to leave so suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I thought since I was ahead of schedule with my writing for this story, I'd update it a little bit sooner for all of you! Enjoy! As always, I appreciate you reading along! ~ Nia

_ **Blue Butterflies** _

"Lyd?" Lou called out as he entered the backroom of the shop.

Lydia looked up from the order review sheet open on her datapad.

"Well? How did it go last night?" Lou asked as he tied on his apron.

"I think I scared him off, Lou. I have the worst luck with men, I swear," Lydia sighed.

"Did you make Mom's famous stew?" Lou grabbed the datapad from her hands as he began helping her start getting the orders ready for pickup.

"Yes, I did. Things seemed to have been going very well until…" Lydia turned her back to him and let her voice trail off.

Lou frowned. "He didn't make any advances he shouldn't have, did he?"

Lydia whirled around. "No! Of course not, Lou! He was a gentleman." She folded her arms over her chest. "No, it was odd. One minute we were laughing and having a great conversation… The next, he just acted so… I don't know, odd. Weirded out. Maybe I did or said something wrong."

Lou pulled her in for a hug. "Sis, I doubt it. You know he's always seemed a bit.. off. Maybe it's better you don't get tangled up with him. No one knows much about him. Besides, if he can't see what a wonderful woman you are, then it's his loss."

#

Obi Wan felt the Force swirl around him as he breathed in deeply. Qui Gon's simmering pale image knelt beside him as they conversed through the Force.

_"The future is always in motion. Do you not recall Master Yoda's teachings?"_ Qui Gon murmured.

"Of course, I do, Master. I spoke hastily. I apologize, Master. I should not have pushed my failings onto you." Obi Wan said quietly into the empty hut.

_"You did not fail any more than I did, Obi Wan. Remember, if anything, the failure is mine since I was unable to fully finish your training. There is no need for apologies, my padawan. You have grown into a wise Jedi. Remain present. Focus on feeling the Living Force as it moves around you."_

Obi Wan nodded. He reached out, connecting with the swirling mist that surrounded him and all living things. The Living Force.

_"Good, Obi Wan, good. Breath and focus. The Living Force is individual and unique. It may manifest itself to you in many different ways… For some, it is the deep ocean whose waves ebb and flow. It is the music of a songbird singing in the morning. The sound of the wind whispering through the trees. An animal that resonates deeply for you. For Master Yoda, it was fireflies. Connect and see how it manifests for you."_

Obi Wan focused on his breath as he felt the Force continuing to swirl around him. In the darkness, he thought he saw a flickering blue light.

_"Excellent. Focus on the light."_

_Obi Wan walked through the black void. In the distance, he saw a shimmering blue light fluttering in the breeze. He walked curiously towards the light, his Master's voice encouraging him onward. As he got closer, the black faded away until he was surrounded by a faint blue glow. Hovering before him was a single blue butterfly. Obi Wan held his hand out to the mysterious creature. The butterfly landed lightly on his palm before fluttering away._

#

Obi Wan paced outside of the shop. He had been in town most of the afternoon, debating on what he would say to Lydia to excuse his actions the other night. _'I should tell her the truth,'_ he thought, only to realize he couldn't tell her the truth. How could he begin to explain what happened with Anakin? The Jedi? _'Even mentioning the Jedi to her could put her in danger.'_

He waited until he saw her coming towards the door to turn off the 'open' sign before stepping quietly into the dimly lit shop.

Lydia froze when she saw him open the door. "Ben? I was just closing for the day. Did you need anything?"

"No, I don't." Obi Wan said calmly.

"Then, what are you doing here?" She stood with her hands on her hips, giving him a defiant look.

Obi Wan recognized that look. He'd seen it several times on Satine's face. He was finding Lydia to be as headstrong as the Mandalorian woman had been.

Lydia waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she moved past him to turn off the sign, closing the shop for the day. "Ben, it's late. I appreciate all that you've done for me, but…" She opened the door.

"Lydia, look. I'm sorry for how I left the other night. I wanted you to know it was nothing you did." Obi Wan's voice trailed off.

"Ben, then what? What happened?" She asked gently as she shut the door and activated the lock.

Obi Wan slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe while he debated on what to say. He decided to stick as closely to the truth as he could. "The story… it reminded me of things that I had seen before…"

Her face softened as she sensed the sincerity in his words. "Would you like some tea, Ben?" She motioned for him to follow her to the back room.

Obi Wan pulled out a stool that was by the counter and sat down while she made tea.

"Where would you have seen something like that before? Were you involved with the War?" Lydia asked while she waited for the water to heat up.

Obi Wan nodded as scenes from the battles replayed in his mind. Battle droids marching. The Clone troopers as they waited for orders. "Yes, I was."

Lydia frowned. "But you're not a clone. I thought they were the ones who fought in the war alongside the Jedi."

Obi Wan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yes, well, that is true. But there were also officers who enlisted with both the Naval and Armed forces. I was an officer with the Republic." It was true, from a certain point of view.

"And it brought back painful memories from the War? I'm sorry, Ben, I had no idea. I wouldn't have told you that story if I had known that." She rose and scooped some tea into the teapot and set it aside. She twisted her fingers in her apron. "You came here to forget all that, and I brought it all rushing back."

"Lydia, you couldn't have known." He smiled apologetically at her. "Besides, I shouldn't have left the way I did. Can you forgive me?"

She poured them both a cup of tea. She handed him a mug before untying the apron from around her waist. She smiled warmly at him. "Of course."

#

They walked to the cantina to have dinner. Obi Wan risked a quick glance at the woman who walked by his side. She was strong, clever and headstrong. Her hood was down since the moons were out. He was surprised that in such a short time, she had managed to get through his defenses.

As they walked into the crowded cantina, they drew a few stares from the locals. Lydia blushed deeply as all eyes turned to them. Obi Wan took her hand and led her to an empty booth in the back of the cantina.

He sat down opposite of her. "So, tell me, Lydia. How is it that you are still single? You're a very attractive woman, running your own business. I'm surprised someone has not whisked you away yet."

Her blush deepened at the compliment. "Well." She swallowed deeply. "When my parents died, I had to help take care of Lou. He was still in school when it happened. I was so busy taking care of him and running the business, that I didn't have time for a social life."

"I see."

"What about you? You came here alone, did you not? No family? No wife?" She asked hesitantly. She remembered his small hut and how empty it looked. No signs of anyone other than himself living there.

"No, I've never married." He said as he scanned the room. "There was someone once, but we weren't in a position to be together, with my being in the… military and her career always keeping her busy, there was never any opportunity for us to make a commitment to one another."

Her heart dropped. _'He's in love with someone else. Of course.'_

"After the war, why didn't you go be with her? The war is over, surely you and she could be together now." She said quietly.

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible." Obi Wan said sadly. "She passed away before the end of the war."

She felt tears come to her eyes. "I can tell you carry a heavy burden. You have seen a lot of heartache, Ben. I'm sorry for your loss. She seems like she was very dear to you." She reached out and gently touched his hand.

Obi Wan felt her soft fingers touch his own. He felt a jolt of warmth at the sensation. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "She was."

Obi Wan glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes. "You remind me of her in a lot of ways." He gave her a weak smile as he squeezed her hand, before pulling away.

"Oh? How so?"

Obi Wan chuckled. "You seem like once you set your mind to something, nothing will persuade you otherwise. You give of yourself without a second thought. You took on the responsibility of raising your brother, without giving a thought to what you were sacrificing in the process."

Lydia's attention flickered over to the holoscreen. News of the recent invasion of Kashyyyk played out on the screen. Her face blanched as she watched in horror as hundreds of wookiees were shown being led away in shock collars and cuffs.

"Oh, no…" She whispered in dismay.

Obi Wan looked to see what was on the holoscreen to cause her so much distress. His breath caught in his throat as the holo reporter noted that it was the Supreme Commander, Lord Vader, who brought the crisis on Kashyyyk to an end.

Obi Wan felt the blood drain from his face. "Did she say Vader?" he asked weakly.

Lydia covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Yes. Vader... who is Lord Vader?"

Obi Wan closed his eyes. He could see Anakin burning before him on the black sands of Mustafar beside the lava river. _'Anakin survived. All this time I thought I killed him, but he survived. No, Vader survived. Anakin is gone.'_ He ran a shaky hand over his face while trying to calm his emotions.

"Ben?" Lydia reached out to touch his hand that rested on the table. He was terribly pale. She noticed his hands trembled slightly under hers. "Ben? Are you alright?"

He clutched her hand, holding on to it like a life line. He breathed in a deep shaky breath. The news reporter had moved on to other events taking place around the galaxy. A ball that was to be held in Coruscant in the Emperor's honor for bringing an end to the war. He tuned out the voice as the name Vader echoed in his ears. Vaguely, he heard Lydia calling out to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw her blue eyes staring at him in concern.

"We can leave, Ben. It's alright. Let's go." Lydia rose from the seat, never releasing his hand. He followed her out of the crowded cantina, aware of all the eyes on them as they made their exit.


	8. Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N: This upload should put me back on schedule with this story. As always, thank you for reading along! Cheers, Nia***

**_Jedi_ **

They stood in the empty street outside of the cantina.

"I should go," he said sadly, as he turned to leave.

Lydia grabbed his hand. "No, you don't need to be alone right now. Ben, stay with me, please."

"No, the townspeople will talk. They are already probably talking, Lydia. I couldn't do that to you." He said as he let go of her hand and walked toward Aya, who was tethered outside of her shop.

"Then, I'm coming with you." She said in determination, as she marched behind him. "I don't care what everyone thinks."

She had a look in her eyes that said there was no talking her out of it, and she would just follow him if he told her no.

He sighed deeply. "Alright."

#

Obi Wan smiled down at the woman who had relaxed against him as they rode across the moonlit drenched sands. In a way, he was glad she had stood her ground. She was right, he could use the company. He had never been this alone for this length of time before, although Qui Gon was right. The Force was always with him.

_'Yet, sometimes you just need the companionship from another,'_ he thought.

He tightened his grip around her waist, supporting her, as her head rolled onto his shoulder as her eyes drifted shut. He steered the eopie toward her homestead, which was closer to Anchorhead than his small hut out in the Jungland Wastes.

#

When she woke, she found herself sitting curled up in her chair with a light blanket over her. A fire was going in the old fireplace warming up the room. She heard dishes clattering in the kitchen.

_Ben._

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she stood and ventured into the kitchen to find him busy making tea.

"Do you need help?" She asked softly.

Obi Wan smiled as he set the mugs down on the counter. "Oh, no, my darling. If there was one thing I learned how to do over the years, it was make tea."

_My darling?_ She blushed deeply at the endearment. "I could make us some dinner at least." She busied herself by setting out the leftover stew from the other night and bread to warm up.

They ate quietly. He seemed to have returned to his calm collected self by the time they had rode out to her homestead. As she was loading the dishes into the sonic dishwasher, she debated on how much she should press him for answers. Especially involving this Lord Vader. She had never even heard the name before tonight. Although, it was apparent that he had heard it before judging by his reaction.

She looked through the pass through window at him, sitting quietly reading another one of her father's books. She poured them both a fresh cup of tea. Handing him one of the steaming cups, she curled up on the sofa beside him.

Obi Wan glanced down at her before sitting his mug down on the side table, taking care that the hot liquid did not splash onto the precious book at his elbow. "I suppose you have questions."

She took a careful sip from the hot tea, then set it aside. "Yes, I do. Ben, who is Vader? It was as if you saw a ghost when the holonews caster said his name."

He closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and looked inward. Qui Gon had been surprisingly silent since this afternoon.

_'It would appear that I'm on my own for this one. Hopefully, I will make the right decision. Many lives are at stake if I make the wrong one,'_ he thought dismally.

"How much do you know about the Jedi, Lydia?" He asked softly.

She frowned as she glanced at the book sitting beside him. "The Jedi? Well, not much really. Stories, mostly... only what I've read from the books my father collected over the years, and stories that he told us when we were younger. My father always said they were peacekeepers. That they served the Force, and then the Republic. I certainly don't believe what I've heard on the holonews, that's for sure. Why do you ask?"

"You've never met a Jedi before?" He turned to face her, sitting slightly sideways on the sofa.

She shook her head, as she smoothed her sky blue skirt over her legs. "No. Although, I remember when I was younger, right before my parents were killed, there was a story going around about a Jedi who came to Mos Espa. That was the year that Anakin Skywalker, Owen Lars' stepbrother, won the Boonta Eve Classic. He was the first human to ever win. My father took Lou and I to see the race that day. We heard that the Jedi took Anakin with him to train at their temple."

"Did you know Anakin?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"No, I never met him. I knew his mother, Shmi, before she died. She used to come into the shop for supplies after she married Owen's father, Cleigg. Shmi was a sweet woman. She was very proud of her son, with him being a Jedi. Beru told me about when Anakin and his companion came back to find his mother, but Shmi had been taken by the Sand People. She didn't survive. Beru said Anakin was devastated."

Obi Wan nodded. ' _Of course. It's fitting that the Force would send me to someone who knew about Anakin,_ ' he thought. He rose and began to pace in front of the fire.

"Ben, what's going on? Why all these questions about the Jedi?"

He stood before the fireplace, with one hand braced against the mantle. He stared into the flames while he ran his fingertips lightly over his bearded chin.

"I heard before I left Coruscant that the Emperor was employing a new commander to hunt down the remaining Jedi." It was as close to the truth as he dared get. He hated lying to her, but could see no other way around it. "Rumors mostly, though the news on the holovids seemed to confirm that the Empire had labeled the Jedi as traitors and have been actively eliminating them." He said quietly.

"Yes, I've heard that too. But, there hasn't been any Jedi on Tatooine in a long time, Ben. What does this have to do with Vader?" She had goosebumps mentioning the name. She sipped her tea, trying to warm herself.

"I heard that he was the one tasked with hunting them down."

She glanced back at the book sitting on the arm of the sofa, then back to him, standing silently before the fire. Revelation coursed through her body like shock waves.

_'He showed up here right after the war ended, alone. His family from Coruscant are all dead. He tenses up whenever the War is mentioned. He said he was an officer for the Republic during the War. Now, his fear at the mention of the person tasked with hunting Jedi. Of course, it makes sense,'_ she thought.

"You're a Jedi. Aren't you, Ben?" she whispered.

Obi Wan closed his eyes in sorrow, and lowered his head. He nodded numbly. "You are very clever, my darling."

"Is Ben your real name?" She asked quietly.

"No, but it is one that I have gone by multiple times in the past. It's safer for you to not know the name I used before. It's better this way." He pulled his eyes away from the fire. His eyes burned with an intensity as they landed on her. He knelt in front of her and pulled her hands into his own. "Do you understand the danger I'm putting you in? Just by my being here? I should leave and never come back. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Yes, I understand." She said softly.

Obi Wan closed his eyes before bringing her hands to his lips. He brushed his lips across her knuckles. "No, my darling, I think you do not." He said gently. "You should forget you ever met me."

"Ben, don't say that. Please," she whispered. "I..." She let her voice trail off. _'I've only just found you,'_ she thought. "I couldn't do that."

She held his face between her hands, and gently ran her fingers along his bearded jawline. She leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. She heard the fire crackle as she felt his fingers brush her hair back from her face. Her heart beat faster as he ran his thumb over her lips.

He rose and sat on the sofa next to her. He pulled her close as his lips found hers. She moaned softly against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Obi Wan's lips trailed down her neck as his hand tilted her head back. She ran her hands through his auburn hair as her heart beat faster. His fingers found the belt around her waist and deftly unbuckled it. Lydia's dark blue shirt fell open, revealing her soft white undershirt. His lips found hers again as he ran his hands under the blue shirt and up her back. His lips trailed back down her neck as he pushed the shirt off of her shoulders. It landed on the sofa behind her in a pool of dark blue.

"Lydia? Are you certain?" He asked breathlessly. His heart was beating a loud tattoo in his ears as his lips hovered over hers.

She whispered a faint 'yes,' as her lips touched his.

#

Sunlight filtered in hazily through the curtained windows of Lydia's bedroom. Obi Wan watched the woman beside him sleep.

' _What am I thinking? Putting her in danger like this? She has no idea what's coming.'_ He thought as he pulled her closer to him. _'It's selfish of me. After last night, it will break her heart when I have to stop seeing her.'_

She sighed softly in her sleep as he nestled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her bare shoulder before rising. He dressed quietly, careful not to wake her. He padded softly into the darkened common room. He knelt on the soft rug and began his morning meditation.

> _He walked through a lush garden filled with white calla lilies. Blue butterflies hovered in the air. The air was sweet here, and the breeze was cool and refreshing. He let his fingers trail over the tops of the lilies as he walked toward the faint blue outline of a man standing in the distance._
> 
> _Qui Gon._
> 
> _"Master, where are we?" Obi Wan asked as he drew near._
> 
> _"Wherever you wish it to be, my padawan." Qui Gon said as he turned to face him._
> 
> _"Master. Anakin lives. Rather, Vader is alive." Obi Wan reached out to one of the butterflies, which landed on his hand._
> 
> _"Yes, I know." Qui Gon said, sadly._
> 
> _"You knew? All this time?" The butterfly fluttered away suddenly. Obi Wan closed his hand. "I thought he had died from the wounds I inflicted upon him, and you knew he was alive?"_
> 
> _Qui Gon looked out over the garden. "It's peaceful here, my padawan. This will be a good place for you to begin your lessons in earnest."_
> 
> _Obi Wan sighed as he nodded. He was silent as he listened to the wind blowing through the garden of lilies._
> 
> _"The boy you trained is gone, Obi Wan. Although, there is a small part of him that remains… imprisoned by Vader." Qui Gon said finally._
> 
> _"But, Master, I have made a grave error in judgement. I brought the child here to be raised by Anakin's family. I have placed the child in grave danger." Obi Wan felt his fear rising. He noticed the blue sky overhead was darkening._
> 
> _"Rest easy, my padawan. Vader would not venture here. There are too many memories of Anakin's on Tatooine. He wouldn't risk Anakin growing stronger. The child will be safe here. I have foreseen it." Qui Gon looked up at the darkening sky. "Calm your emotions. Remember, you need to let go."_
> 
> _"Master, there is something else…" Obi Wan breathed in deeply, pulling the breath into his center. He felt calmer. The blue sky lightened._
> 
> _"The woman." Qui Gon smiled. "I've always thought love doesn't lead to the dark side, Obi Wan. Passion can lead to fear, and at times rage, but it can be controlled. Yet, passion is not the same thing as love, is it? It is natural to fall in love. How to control your passions while being in love was something that I argued should be taught to padawans. You learned this lesson on your own with Satine."_
> 
> _Obi Wan nodded. "But I chose to stay with the Order."_
> 
> _"The Order is no more, Obi Wan. That time is over. Remember, you must remain present."_


	9. Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has bacta-laced dreams, while Obi Wan has force visions of Vader.

_**Vader** _

Lydia stretched her arm out across the bed, only to have it met with cool sheets. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in the large bed. _'Did I dream last night?'_ She wondered as she laid her hand across her eyes. _'Was it even real?'_

She rose quickly, donning her robe on before walking softly down the hallway. She paused in the arched entryway to the common room to see Ben seated in the middle of the floor. He sat so still, she had to watch closely to see his chest rise and fall with each intake of his breath.

 _'He's still here.'_ She smiled to herself as she leaned against the arched entryway, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Quietly, as to not disturb him, she tiptoed past him into the kitchen. After setting the caff to brew, she settled in front of him on the floor. She smiled as the corners of his mouth turned upward in a smile.

"Good morning, my darling." He whispered.

#

Vader floated in the healing waters of the bacta tank. As the bacta covered his head, he slipped into unconsciousness. He felt his pain ebb away as the bacta took hold.

> _Anakin huddled in the darkness, hoping that the Dark One didn't hear him. "Padme, what have I done?" He whispered._
> 
> _He wept._
> 
> _In his hands, he cupped a blue butterfly. He pulled it closer to him, keeping it safe from the Dark One._
> 
> _He felt so alone. Lost and adrift. He opened his hands to let the faint blue light from the butterfly illuminated his features. The butterfly slowly opened and closed its wings as Anakin's eyes slowly drifted shut._
> 
> _He dreamed of Padme._
> 
> _They were laying amongst the wildflowers in the Lake country on Naboo. The sun kissed her skin as she smiled up at him. He turned to face her and placed his hand on her swollen belly protectively._
> 
> _"I miss you, Anakin." She said, as her hand reached out and cupped his cheek. "Come home to me."_
> 
> _"I miss you too, Padme," he said sorrowfully. "I don't think I'll ever be able to come home again."_
> 
> _Padme turned her face towards his. "Perhaps, Obi Wan could help us? He loves you," she whispered. "If he knew about the baby, he would want to help. I know he would."_
> 
> _"No, I can't bother him with this, Padme. I can figure this out on my own." Anakin picked one of the wildflowers and handed it to her. The flower wilted as her fingers closed around it._
> 
> _Anakin saw the storm clouds rolling above them. "It's not safe here, my love. We need to leave." He looked down at her, but she was gone._
> 
> _"Padme?" He rose, turning in circles, looking for her… but she was nowhere to be found. "Padme?!"_
> 
> _A dark voice crept into his mind. "She's gone. You killed her. Remember?"_
> 
> _"No. She can't be… I would never do anything to hurt her!"_
> 
> _The wildflowers had vanished. The green grass had been replaced with black volcanic sand. The dark voice laughed mockingly at him. The laughter echoed in his head._
> 
> _"Obi Wan?"_
> 
> _"He's gone, too. He abandoned you. Just like Ahsoka. Then, he tried to kill you and left you here to die." The dark voice said._
> 
> _'Ahsoka, why did you leave me when I needed you?' he thought._
> 
> _"No, they wouldn't abandon me like that! They were my family!"_
> 
> _Anakin fell to his knees in the black sand. He looked around him, searching desperately for his friend… his mentor… his brother._
> 
> _"No, he would never do that! You lie!"_
> 
> _"Look around you, boy. See the truth in my words." The dark voice mocked him._
> 
> _"No." Anakin sank his hands into the black sands. He hung his head, sobbing._
> 
> _Anakin woke suddenly, surrounded by a darkness black as night._
> 
> _He opened his hands to look at the glowing blue butterfly nestled there._

The technician waited nervously as Lord Vader was pulled up out of the bacta tank. He had Vader's armor ready and waiting for the Dark Lord nearby. He trembled as he remembered the last technician who had been selected to assist Lord Vader never returned back from the lab. It was whispered among the other laboratory techs that Lord Vader killed the woman when she fumbled nervously while helping him don on his armor. He drew in a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. Although, his fingers trembled as they hovered over the control panel.

Lord Vader opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on his surroundings. His eyes lit on the suit. His anger grew as he realized it was time to put on the wretched armor. He wanted to speak, but without his vocalizer, his voice was weak and soft. _Like Anakin,_ he thought. The datapad on the lab table beside the bacta tank began to tremble.

"M-m-y apologies, m-m-my Lord. I will hurry." The technician stammered as he maneuvered Lord Vader over the suit and activated the controls that began to encase the Dark Lord into the black armored suit.

"Leave me." Vader commanded as soon as the helmet closed over his head and snapped into place.

The technician left the room in a hurry, forgetting his datapad in his rush to flee Lord Vader's dark presence.

Vader paid no attention to the pathetic creature as he grabbed up his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt. He stomped from the room, his cape flourishing behind him as he walked.

 _'This suit is an abomination,'_ he thought as his heavy footsteps thudded down the corridor toward the Emperor's office. _'It needs to be replaced.'_ He hated how the prosthetics dug painfully into his flesh.

He knelt in supplication before the Emperor.

"Rise, Lord Vader." The Emperor commanded.

Vader forced himself to rise steadily, refusing to show his weaknesses in front of his Master, Darth Sidious. "What is your bidding, my Master?"

The Emperor pressed a button on the console built into his desk. A door slid open with a quiet swoosh. "You may enter."

Vader watched curiously to see who was about to join them. His hand twitched, wanting to feel the security of his blade in his hand. The mask hid his surprise as a former Jedi Temple Guard entered the room, and knelt before them.

"My Lords." His voice was deep and steady. He bowed his ashen white head as his hands rested on the floor.

"You may rise, First Brother." The Emperor darkly intoned. "Lord Vader. I have appointed you as head of the _Inquisitorius_. I have been assembling a team of fallen Jedi who will assist you in your hunt for the remaining Jedi."

Vader nodded to the Emperor. "Thank you, my master."

"Good. You will begin training them immediately. First Brother, you have been promoted to Grand Inquisitor. Pray you do not fail me." The Emperor dismissed them both with a wave of his hand.

"Come, Grand Inquisitor. There is much to be done." Vader said after he bowed to the Emperor.

 _'Finally, it is time to find Kenobi, and have my revenge. He will pay for what he did to me.'_ Vader thought as he turned, his cape whirling behind him.

The Grand Inquisitor bowed to the Emperor before following the Dark Lord.

#

Obi Wan woke with a start. He felt a cold chill go down his spine. He shook his head, trying to shake off the remains of the dream.

Lydia stirred beside him, "Ben? What's wrong?" She said sleepily. She reached out across the bed to find him. Her fingers brushed his arm. "Your skin is like ice, my love."

She sat up and scooted over towards him, wrapping her arm over his waist. She slid her hand up his chest while she rested her cheek against his smooth back.

Obi Wan welcomed the warmth from her embrace. He ran a shaky hand over his face. "It's alright, my darling. It was only a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Jedi don't have dreams, Ben." She murmured into his back.

 _'Damn those blasted books of hers,'_ he thought as he wrapped his hand around hers.

She felt him sigh heavily.

"Ben, it's alright. You can tell me when you're ready." She whispered.

He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her palm. "You are too good to me, my darling. Go back to sleep, now."

He relaxed as he felt her breath deepening as she drifted off back to sleep. Once he was sure she had fallen back into a deep slumber, he slid out from under her arm, taking utmost care as to not wake her again. He dressed in darkness, as he had time and time before. He glanced down at her sleeping form. Quietly, he left the room and padded silently down the hallway.

Aya greeted him with a soft whinny as he approached. "Shush, Aya. We must be quiet." He mounted himself astride the animal and grabbed the reins. The moons overhead lit his path as he headed out into the desert towards the Lars homestead.

#

Obi Wan placed another piece of wood on the fire. He held his hands in front of the flames warming them. He still felt unsettled after having the dream about Vader, and Anakin's fear of the one he called _the dark one_. After making sure all was safe at the Lars homestead, and that little Luke was alright, Obi Wan reflected on what the dream meant.

He had seen that Vader was dependent upon a suit, and that Vader hated everything it represented. While he wasn't able to see the suit, he knew it encased Vader fully. He had felt Vader's disdain for the suit, and his vulnerability while out of it. He knew Anakin would have despised that as well.

He would have to discuss the dream at length with Qui Gon. Especially the blue butterfly Anakin was sheltering. Both Qui Gon and Padme have said that there was good in him still. Perhaps they are right.

As he glanced toward the homestead below, and the small boy who slept peacefully inside, he thought, _'perhaps there is still hope to save Anakin. Perhaps, the boy will be the one who will be able to break through Vader's walls to free my brother. Or the girl, who went with the Organa's.'  
_

The fire snapped, drawing his attention back to the present. And, to the other part of the dream.

Vader was leading a team hunting for him. For the remaining Jedi. He hoped the remaining Jedi received his message that he sent from the Temple, urging them to go underground. To remain hidden. To stay safe.

He put the fire out and began the ride back to Lydia's homestead. If he hurried, hopefully he would make it back before she awoke. In these past few weeks since his revelation to her that he was a Jedi, she hadn't pressured him for any other information. Rather, she had been patient with him, allowing him to tell her what he felt was safe for her to know. He smiled fondly she came to mind. After talking with Qui Gon about her, he felt as if his mind had been put at ease regarding his involvement with her.

He smelt fresh caff brewing as he walked into the homestead. He smiled when he realized that she was already awake, and waiting for him.

"Is everything safe on the horizon, my love?" She asked as he entered the kitchen.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Yes, all is well today, my darling."


	10. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Beru have tea at the Lars homestead, where Lydia finds out about Luke's exceptional abilities which are beginning to manifest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** a/n: the term biscuit in the story refers to an English tea biscuit, rather than an American biscuit. Thank you! ~ Nia***

_**The Child** _

Lydia pushed the supply crate into the Lars homestead as Beru came out, with Luke trailing behind her. "Beru! It's good to see you!"

She smiled as she saw Luke peer around his Aunt's skirt at her curiously. "Hello to you too, Luke."

Beru smiled warmly. "It's good to see you too, Lydia. Do you have time for some tea before you have to head back into town?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do. You were my last stop before I headed back home for the day. Lou is closing up the shop for me."

"Oh, good! It's been so long since I've had company! Come on in." Beru said as she scooped up the small boy in her arms and headed toward the kitchen.

Lydia left the supply crate in the inner courtyard for Owen to inspect later and followed the younger woman.

"Do you need some help?" Lydia asked as she entered the kitchen behind Beru, who was still holding Luke while pouring tea into two cups, plus a small cup of blue milk for Luke.

Beru nodded gratefully at her as she handed her the small child. Lydia smiled down at Luke as she balanced the boy on her hip. "My, you have grown, youngling."

Beru laughed. "I swear, all that child wants to do is eat!" She smiled at the small boy as she handed him his cup, then loaded a plate down with sweet biscuits. She motioned for Lydia to follow her as she headed toward the dining area.

"Oooobbee…" Luke petted Lydia on the shoulder. "Ooobbbee…"

She laughed at the youngster. "No, my name is Lydia." She tickled the boy on his back, causing the small boy to erupt into giggles.

Beru smiled as she took Luke from her arms and helped him into his chair at the table. He grabbed a biscuit and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"He says that all the time. Ooo-bee." Beru shook her head.

Lydia took a sip of the hot tea while she nibbled on a biscuit. "Lots of babbling then?"

"Nonstop. If he's not babbling, then he's running off on me. I swear, it's all I do now, run after this little boy." Beru smiled. Lydia could tell that while the other woman might be exhausted, she was happy. "So, how's business?"

"Busy, which is good, but tiring." Lydia sipped her tea.

"I heard a rumor going around…" Beru hesitated.

Lydia's eyebrows rose. "About?"

Beru handed Luke another biscuit. "Well, about you… and Ben."

"Oh." Lydia blushed.

"So, it's true, then? You've been seeing him?" Beru asked.

Lydia saw a flash of worry cross the younger woman's features. "Yes, it's true."

"Lydia," Beru shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I should tell you…"

"Oooo bbbeee," Luke said loudly as he reached out one of his hands, toward Beru.

"Shush, Luke." Beru said as Owen walked in the dining area.

Lydia looked in confusion at Beru, who glanced away quickly. She could tell that whatever Beru had been wanting to tell her, she was uncomfortable talking about it in front of Owen. "Hello, Owen."

Owen waved as he stopped to ruffle the top of Luke's head, then headed off towards the garage.

"Lydia, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't say anything but you need to be careful around Ben." She glanced towards the garage to make sure that Owen had gone inside. "He has a dangerous past."

Lydia's eyebrows rose quizzically. "What do you mean, Beru?"

Beru leaned closer. "He's on the run. From the Empire."

Lydia sighed heavily. "Beru. He's a good man."

"I know he is, Lydia. Just… be careful." Beru picked up her tea cup and took a sip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke reaching for another biscuit. "Oh, no, little one. I think you've had enough." She said as she moved the plate out of the toddler's reach.

Lydia watched as the toddler frowned, then reached out his hand toward the plate. She almost giggled as she saw the deep look of concentration cross his face as he focused on the plate of biscuits. Her smile faltered as she watched in fascination as one biscuit rose in the air and drifted toward him.

"Beru?"

Beru's face blanched as she reached out to grab the biscuit, but Luke was faster. He crammed the biscuit in his mouth before his aunt could take it away.

"Lydia. Please, don't tell anyone what you just saw. Please." Beru's eyes filled with tears.

Lydia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had read stories about Jedi in the books in her father's collection. She knew that Ben was a Jedi, although she had promised him she would never tell anyone else. Now, this small little boy just performed what should have been impossible before her very eyes. The haunted look on Ben's face flashed in her mind as she recalled his words about Lord Vader hunting the Jedi. This precious boy was in danger.

"Beru. I won't tell anyone what I saw." Lydia said. Although her instincts screamed at her that she should tell Ben.

A look of relief shook Beru's small frame. "Thank you, Lydia. This is why we've had so many of our orders delivered. The boy's power seemed to start over night. None of the baby proofing is working. He just waves his hand, and the gate opens. I haven't been sleeping very well because I'm so worried something bad will happen to him. What if he gets away from me at night? The Sand People…" her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Beru." Lydia reached out and grabbed the younger woman's hand. "I wish I knew how to help." She didn't know what to tell the woman. She had no words of advice for her, having never had children herself and knew next to nothing about the Force. _'But, Ben does…' she thought. 'I have to tell Ben. He'll know what to do.'_

Beru shook her head. "It's enough having someone else to talk to about it. Well, other than Owen, that is."

Luke reached for another biscuit. Beru grabbed the toddlers hands and said firmly, "no, Luke. You've had enough."

The boy pouted but set his hands down on the table in front of him. "Oh, no."

Lydia suppressed a giggle. "Beru, I should be going soon. I need to get back to the homestead before it gets late. Thank you for the tea." She tickled Luke under his chin, causing the boy to laugh. She rose to stand, as Beru did.

Beru walked with her towards the exit of the homestead, leaving Luke buckled in his chair. Luke watched as his aunt walked off. He looked back at the plate of biscuits. He cut his eyes back over to his aunt. He noticed she was paying attention to the other lady. He reached out his hand towards the plate. Another biscuit floated towards him in the air.

#

Obi Wan waited at Lydia's for her to come home from work. She wasn't home yet when he arrived, which wasn't unusual with her hours at the shop. Plus, he knew she was on delivery duty today, with Lou closing up. He set the kettle on to heat up to make tea while he meditated.

He felt her anxiety as she approached. He wondered what had happened to cause such alarm. He rose to pour her a cup of tea as she entered the homestead. "Lydia, darling, whatever is the matter?"

Lydia set her bag on the table as she accepted the tea. "How do you do that?" She asked in wonder, as she sipped the hot tea.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Jedi secret."

She laughed lightly, the warmhearted joke helping to put her at ease.

"Seriously. Lydia, what happened? I could feel your worry before you even stopped the speeder. Did you have trouble with it again?" He took the cup from her hands and set it on the table before pulling her in his arms. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Ben. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but," she mumbled into his chest.

He pulled away so that he could look down at her. "What is it, my darling?"

She rubbed her fingers along her temple as she pulled away from him. "I was out at the Lars place this afternoon."

Obi Wan felt a spike of alarm rise suddenly. "Are they alright?" He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary today while he was meditating.

"Yes, yes. They're fine." Lydia said as she sat at the table. She picked up the mug and took a sip of tea.

"Then, whatever is the matter?" Obi Wan sat down next to her, and watched her closely.

"Luke." Lydia tapped her fingers on the table in indecision. "Do you know that Luke's father was Anakin Skywalker?"

Obi Wan paled at the name of his former student and brother. "Yes, I did know that."

Lydia looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't know you were already aware of that. I know Owen and Beru weren't exactly keeping it a secret, but they also haven't been telling many people either."

Obi Wan closed his eyes as he sighed. He had wanted to wait just a bit longer before he revealed his association with the Lars family, but it seemed the Force had other ideas. "Lydia, I should tell you something. I know that I have not told you much about my past, but that has been in an effort to keep you safe."

Lydia nodded. "I know that, Ben. I have tried to respect that, as well."

"What happened at the Lars place, Lydia?" Obi Wan asked.

"The child, Luke. I saw him use the Force." She whispered, afraid that even here in the sanctuary of her home she might be overheard. "I promised I wouldn't say anything but, Ben, I know you could help them. Beru is scared that Luke will get away from the homestead. From how she talked, the baby proofing is not working. Honestly, if he was able to make a biscuit float to him, I can see how easy it would be for the child to open the gates and locks. That's why they haven't been coming into town often anymore."

Obi Wan set back in his chair. The boy would be about two years old by now, old enough for the Force to start manifesting in him. He would have to have a discussion with Owen regarding the child's training sooner than he expected.

Lydia finished her tea. "The boy kept saying 'Obee,' too. He's beginning to talk a lot."

"Obee?" Obi Wan asked as he ran his hand over his bearded chin.

"Yes. I wonder what he meant. He kept repeating it." Lydia smiled warmly at him.

Obi Wan knew what the boy had been saying.

Not 'Oo-bee,' but rather _'Obi.'_


	11. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan discusses Luke's training with Owen.

**_Confrontations_ **

> _A soft breeze blew the calla lilies as it swept through the garden. Amidst the white calla lilies, small yellow flowers bloomed. Blue butterflies hovered over the flowers as Obi Wan sat in quiet reflection while he waited for Qui Gon._
> 
> _Obi Wan focused on the blue butterfly which sat on his palm. He watched as its wings slowly opened and closed. He steadied his breath to match the butterfly._
> 
> _He felt Qui Gon approach through the Force._
> 
> _"Master? How does one retain their consciousness in the Force after they die, like you have been able to do?"_
> 
> _Qui Gon nodded thoughtfully. "I learned from the priestesses of the Force, as Master Yoda is doing. There are other ways, though."_
> 
> _"What other ways, Master?" Obi Wan asked. The butterfly flew away to land on one of the blooming flowers._
> 
> _"A lesson for another time, perhaps," Qui Gon responded._
> 
> _Obi Wan could tell Qui Gon was not ready to teach that particular lesson. Or perhaps, Qui Gon felt he was not ready to learn it yet. "I will be patient, Master."_

#

He watched the Lars homestead from afar. In the past weeks since Lydia told him of her fears regarding Luke, he had been paying closer attention to the homestead during his meditations. All was well today. Everything was quiet. However, he felt he must address the issue of Luke's training with Owen.

The suns beat down on his auburn hair as he gently steered the eopie towards the homestead. The boy was turning two years old soon. It was time.

Obi Wan tethered the eopie outside of the homestead. He rang the chime and waited.

He heard the sound of an excited toddler running to greet him, with an exasperated Beru following. "Wait, Luke!"

Obi Wan stifled a smile. _'Already like his father,' he thought._

"Oooobbee!" Luke yelled as Beru gathered him into her arms.

"Luke, you can not go running towards the door! Quiet, now, please." Beru looked up from the small boy in her arms to see Obi Wan smiling down at her.

"Good day, Beru. Is it a good time? I was hoping to discuss a few things with you and Owen." Obi Wan slid his hands inside of his robe while he waited for her to respond.

"Ben. Please, do come in. Would you like some tea? Owen should be back any minute now. He went out to check the vaporators this morning." Beru beckoned him to follow her into the homestead. She set Luke down in the inner courtyard.

Luke toddled over to him and tugged on his robe. Obi Wan looked down to see the small boy with his arms raised up high. Obi Wan chuckled as he lifted the small boy into his arms.

"Hello there, little Luke. Staying out of trouble, are you?"

Beru returned from the kitchen. "The tea should be ready in a few minutes. What brings you out this way, Ben?"

Obi Wan patted Luke on the back before placing him back down. Luke toddled off back towards his play area with his toys. "I just thought I'd check in and see how you were doing." He nodded towards Luke, "with him now being a couple of years old, I thought perhaps his force abilities might be starting to show themselves."

"Whether they are or not, that's none of your concern." Owen said, his voice boomed across the courtyard.

Obi Wan bowed respectfully to Owen as the younger man walked into the inner courtyard. "I beg to differ, Owen. I believe that it is my concern. I could be of great use to you and Beru, if he has started showing signs of being force-sensitive."

Beru glanced back and forth between the two men nervously. "I'll go check on the tea."

"What are you doing here, Kenobi?" Owen wiped his hands onto a rag, then stuffed it into one of his pockets.

"I've come to start Luke's training. I believe it's time." Obi Wan glanced back to the toddler who was sitting happily on a rug playing with one of his starship toys.

Owen shook his head. "You mean to tell me that you bring us this child, only to come back and take him away? I don't think so, Kenobi."

Obi Wan frowned. "Of course not, Owen. You misunderstand me. I would not be taking the child away from you and Beru. I would only be coming to train him for a few hours a day, at most. He's far too young to train longer than that."

Owen grunted. "He's far too young. Period."

"Then the boy hasn't shown any signs of using the force?" Obi Wan asked. "I find that hard to believe, given his father's talents."

"Whether he has or hasn't, that's none of your concern. He's our child now. And, he won't be a Jedi like his father." Owen stated harshly.

"I see. I am sorry you feel that way." Obi Wan shook his head sadly. "If you change your mind…"

"We won't." Owen said as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Obi Wan sighed. "I see. Very well then." He glanced again at Luke before bowing to Owen and walking calmly out of the homestead. As he mounted astride the eopie, he could hear Luke's cries. _'No, they have made their decision. I cannot change that,'_ he thought sadly as he rode back across the desert sands towards his small hut.

#

Beru walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded down with the tea pot, cups and a plate of biscuits. "Where's Ben?" She asked as she glanced around the courtyard.

"He just left." Owen said as he marched across the courtyard to the garage.

She frowned as she set the tea tray on the dining table. She stopped to pick up Luke from his play mat before heading into the garage. Luke carried his toy starship in his arm, tucked close to his side. He had tears streaming down his plump cheeks. She patted him on the back, making soothing shushing sounds, while the boy cried.

"Left? But he wanted to talk with us about Luke!" She said as she entered the garage.

"Yes, and we discussed him." Owen grumbled.

"Owen! What did he say?"

"He wants to start training the boy." Owen leaned against the workbench.

Beru stopped short. She felt as if her heart froze. "He wanted to take him away?"

"No," Owen replied. "He said it would only be for a few hours a day, at most."

Beru breathed out a sigh of relief. She pulled Luke closer to her, and kissed the top of his head. "Oh. Well, when does he want to start?"

"I told him no, Beru." Owen murmured softly.

"What? You told him no?" Beru couldn't believe her ears. Owen knew how scared she was of Luke using his force abilities and getting lost. "Luke needs to learn how to control it, Owen!"

Owen slammed the hydospanner down on the workbench. "We can teach him that!"

Beru shook her head. "No, Owen, we can't! We don't know the first thing about how the force works! Luke needs to learn from him! He's going to be a Jedi when he grows up!"

"No, he won't! He'll be a farmer like me!" Owen yelled. "Remember what happened to Anakin? That Sand People Village? You want our boy to grow up to be a Jedi, like his father?"

"Lower your voice, Owen. We shouldn't argue in front of him, it's not right." Beru released a shaky breath she had been holding. "Of course, I remember! How could I forget the look on his face when he returned carrying Shmi's body? But, I also know Luke has a lot of his father in him! He needs to learn, and we can't teach him. Only Ben can."

"Well, I said no, and that's that. Luke will be a farmer when he grows up. He'll forget about being able to use the force. It's for his own good and safety." He sighed deeply. He spoke softly. "Beru, you know as well as I do that the Empire is hunting Jedi as we speak. If we allow him to train to become a Jedi, like Anakin, he'll meet his father's fate. No, no training, Beru." Owen picked up the hydrospanner and started back to work.

Beru shook her head as she patted the little boy on his back. She could tell Owen was done discussing it, but she wasn't ready to give up on the subject just yet.

#

Owen leaned heavily against the workbench as he listened to Beru's footsteps recede from the garage. He sighed deeply as he set the hydrospanner down and rubbed his fingers over his face. _'Damn, Kenobi,'_ he thought as he played back the argument he just had with Beru in his head.

She had always wanted a child, but it seemed they were plagued with infertility problems from the beginning of their marriage, having miscarriage after miscarriage. When the Jedi master had first contacted them regarding Luke, Owen thought it was a dream come true.

> _They had just returned from Mos Espa, where they had a consultation with a fertility clinic when Owen heard his comlink chime. He looked in confusion at Beru when he heard the unfamiliar crisp Coruscanti accent come over the comlink._
> 
> _"Mr. Lars. This is Ben Kenobi. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The voice said._
> 
> _"This is Owen. Ben Kenobi? I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked as Beru looked on in confusion._
> 
> _"No, I'm afraid we have never met before. Your step-brother was a close friend of mine."_
> 
> _Anakin._
> 
> _"Yes, go on." Owen said slowly._
> 
> _"I'm sorry to say that… Anakin has been killed defending the Jedi temple on Coruscant." The voice seemed to tremble slightly, and was quiet for a long moment._
> 
> _Owen swallowed hard as he closed his eyes in sorrow. While he had only met his step-brother once, the young man had made a deep impression upon him. "I'm sorry to hear this too." Beru stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulder in support._
> 
> _"Mr. Lars, I'm afraid there's more." The voice hesitated. "I don't know quite how to say this. Anakin's wife has died in childbirth. The baby, a boy she named Luke, is alive and healthy, but is in need of a family."_
> 
> _Beru's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Owen with hope in her eyes. Owen nodded at the unasked question that hovered between them. "Yes, we will take him in. He will be loved here."_
> 
> _"I was hoping you would say that. I'm on my way to Tatooine now. I apologize for using a cloaked signal. It is a dangerous time to be a Jedi. I did not want to take any chances that would place the baby in danger. I should reach Tatooine by tomorrow evening. I'll bring the child out to your homestead." The voice stated. Owen thought he heard a twinge of sadness in the man's voice, but at the beaming look he received from his wife, he placed it from his mind._
> 
> _A child. It seemed as if the Force had answered their prayers._

#

Lydia set the mug of tea at Ben's side. "How did it go at the Lars place today?" She asked gently.

"It didn't, I'm afraid." Obi Wan picked up the mug and sipped the hot drink carefully. "Owen wants no part of Luke being trained in the ways of the Force."

She frowned as she curled up on the couch beside him. "What are you going to do?"

Obi Wan frowned as he sat in deep thought. He was silent for several minutes.

"I will have to wait until he changes his mind. Until then, I'll keep watching from afar, making sure the child is safe."

She placed her hand over his. "I'll do what I can to help, as well. I make regular deliveries out to their place. Plus, Beru and I are friends. Between the two of us, we'll watch over him."

Obi Wan reached over and cupped her cheek gently in his hand. He leaned over and kissed her softly. He rested his forehead against hers as he murmured his thanks.


	12. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years have passed with Lydia & Obi Wan furthering their relationship. Yet, Obi Wan comes to the grim realization that it is time to face Vader once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, dear readers, for being so late with this latest chapter of Obi Wan & Lydia's story. Between working on my other story about Revan, and then the Holidays being upon us, I fear time slipped away from me! I hope you enjoy this next part of their story. Love & Light to you - Nia

_Letting Go_

_Eight years later…_

"Lou sent over another one of your boxes, my darling." Obi Wan said as he set the box down in the middle of their small living room. Lydia brushed a long blonde lock out of her face as she turned around. She set the small cloth down as she rushed over to inspect the contents of the box.

"He sent my books!" She exclaimed as she lovingly picked up the books out of the box and ran her hands over the spines. Lydia smiled as she set the books gingerly back into the box. A couple of years into their relationship, she had begun spending more and more time with Ben at his small homestead that she decided, after much discussion with Ben, to give the homestead her parent's had left her to Lou and his new mate as a wedding present. Lou and his wife now ran the shop as well, leaving her plenty of free time to help Ben watch over Luke. She couldn't believe it had already been eight years since she and Ben deepened their relationship.

Over the years, the whispers had died down as the townsfolk grew accustomed to seeing them together. However, that did not stop some of them from pulling her aside, asking her to reconsider her relationship with Ben, who they viewed as an odd wizard. Tales of his saving her and others from attacks from the Sand People, like herself, jawa caravans, and even the Lars, had been spun until they hardly bore any similarities to the original tales. The tales she had heard Luke telling about Ben saving him from a krayt dragon, while true enough, most of Luke's friends found the tale to be of mythic proportions.

Thinking of Luke brought a small smile, which turned the corners of her mouth upward. Luke, who called her Aunt Lyd, was growing up to be a very special boy. He was already fast becoming an excellent pilot, much to Owen's dismay. Her smile faltered as she thought of Owen's stubborn insistence that Luke would be a farmer when he was older, not that Ben didn't try. Her brows creased together as she remembered the black eye Ben had returned with when he attempted, one last time. The argument had left Ben feeling bereft as Owen forbade Ben from having any contact with the youngster. Not that it stopped him from his nightly vigils or watching the child from afar. Lydia visited Beru often, and would return with news when she could. She closed the box as she looked up to find him smiling down at her.

"You cannot change who Owen is," Obi Wan said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know where your thoughts lie."

Lydia looked up into his warm gray-blue eyes, which were smiling down at her. Enjoying the warmth of his embrace, she sighed heavily when she felt her comlink buzz. "I forgot I was supposed to meet Beru for tea this afternoon, my love." She pulled away slightly as she plucked the comlink off her belt and answered. "Yes? Beru! I'm on my way now."

Obi Wan pulled her back to him as she clipped the comlink back onto her belt. He tipped her head back slightly as he kissed her gently. "Don't forget to take the T-16 skyhopper parts for Luke, my darling. Leave them where he'll be sure to find them."

#

Obi Wan waited until he heard Lydia's speeder trail off before he settled himself down in a seated position in his meditation portion of the living area. He inhaled deeply bringing a calming breath deep inside him, as he exhaled, his eyes fluttered closed as he entered his meditative trance.

> _The calla lilies and yellow flowers swayed in the breeze. Qui Gon stared off into the distance as Obi Wan walked up behind him, letting his fingers brush over the flower tops, sending a host of blue butterflies soaring into the azure blue sky._
> 
> _"Master," Obi Wan said as he waited for Qui Gon to acknowledge his presence._
> 
> _Qui Gon turned slightly and nodded to Obi Wan. "Are you certain you want to do this, my padawan?"_
> 
> _Obi Wan closed his eyes as he breathed in the sweet air. "There's good in him still, master. I owe it to Anakin to try again."_
> 
> _Qui Gon sighed as he turned to face his long time apprentice and friend. "What of the boy?"_
> 
> _"I have not sensed any disturbances surrounding the boy. Lydia tells me that Beru says his powers have faded, and he hasn't used them since he was a small boy."_
> 
> _"Hm…" Qui Gon murmured. "Faded, but not gone, I think. Receded into the background, they have as Yoda would say."_
> 
> _"I believe the boy will be safe here."_
> 
> _"And, what if you don't return, Obi Wan?" Qui Gon asked softly._
> 
> _"That is a risk I'm willing to take." Obi Wan responded as he folded his arms over his chest. "You have sensed it too. Do you think I am wrong to try to reach out to him? To try to bring him back to the light?"_
> 
> _"Obi Wan, of course, I do not think you are wrong to want to try but I do not think he is ready. I have tried over the years to reach out to him through dreams, but always he pushes me away. I fear he will do much worse to you." Qui Gon gave Obi Wan a sad look. "Besides, what of Lydia?"_
> 
> _"I haven't told her yet," Obi Wan said softly as he thought Lydia. She had been patient with him over the years, helping him heal his wounded and broken heart. She understood the danger and never pushed for more information than what he felt he could tell her safely. She had even alerted him to danger when she heard rumors in town of Jedi hunters at Mos Espa. She would be heartbroken if he didn't return. "She knows of the dangers. I think she would understand."_
> 
> _Qui Gon let his gaze fall to the yellow flowers blooming amongst the calla lilies. "Brave words, my padawan, but do you believe her?"_
> 
> _Obi Wan followed Qui Gon's gaze to the yellow flowers. "No, not fully. I will speak to her."_

_#_

When Lydia returned from Beru's she found Ben out behind the small hut practicing his saber forms. He had removed his outer robe and obi, wearing only his cream colored under tunic and light brown pants, which were tucked into his knee high dark brown boots. Sweat glistened on his tanned forearms and brow. She leaned against the corralled area that he had turned into his practicing lists. _'Hmm, I think I could watch him all day,_ ' she thought as Ben stepped lightly back swinging the lightsaber in a brilliant blue arc.

She smiled suggestively at him when he paused, having noticed her watching. "Don't stop on account of me, Ben." She said teasingly. She held the water pitcher out to him as he clipped the saber hilt onto his belt.

He nodded his thanks as he took the proffered drink. His mind had been in turmoil after his meditation and talk with Qui Gon regarding Vader. Now, thanks to his daily practice session, his head felt clearer. Yet, when he looked down into Lydia's bright blue eyes, he felt a ping of sadness. He had been putting this conversation off for a long time, having put off going after Vader for far too long. _The conversation was long overdue_ , he thought with a frown. He worried that she wouldn't be as understanding as he hoped she would be.

"What is it, my love?" Lydia asked as she took the water pitcher out of his hands. She could tell he had something troubling on his mind. She knew he carried a heavy burden, besides watching over Luke, and it involved the one known as Vader.

Obi Wan sighed deeply. "Let me shower first, then… we'll talk."

#

Lydia set the steaming bowls of stew onto the small table, with the loaf of bread between them. She heard the refresher door open quietly and looked up to see him walk out in a fresh tunic and dark brown pants. His tall boots stood in the corner as he walked into the living area in his slippered feet.

The delicious aroma of the stew hit his nostrils and brought a memory of their first dinner back to mind. Obi Wan couldn't help the small smile that accompanied the memory. She had been so nervous, with her cheeks glowing. He noticed that she was nervous tonight too, but for a completely different reason. He sat down opposite of her at the small table as he reached across taking her hand in his larger one. "Lydia."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She couldn't look up from the steaming bowl in front of her. She had been in love with this man since she met him, almost ten years ago. They had spent eight of them together. She counted those eight years among the happiest of her years. "Going after Vader."

Obi Wan tightened his grip on her small hand. He pursed his lips together. "How did you know?"

"The Force told me." She said quietly.

Obi Wan gave her a look of surprise. "The Force told you?"

She risked looking up into his gray blue eyes. "In a way, yes. Besides, you talk in your sleep, Ben."

He scoffed. "I do not…" His voice trailed off as he remembered times in the past when Anakin had used to tease him about talking in his sleep. He closed his eyes sadly as he sighed. "Lydia, I have been putting this off for far too long. He must be stopped."

Lydia yanked her hand out of his angrily. "Why? Why you? Why must it be you?"

Obi Wan drummed his fingers on the table lightly. She was right to be angry, he thought, but if she knew all the truth, then maybe, just maybe, she would understand why he felt this was something he must do. "Because of who Vader really is."

Her dark eyelashes glistened from the unshed tears as her voice broke. "And, who is that?"

Obi Wan's mouth was set in a fine line. _'I've put this off long enough,'_ he thought. "Vader is my former apprentice."

Lydia blinked in confusion. "Your former apprentice? I thought Anakin was your former apprentice?"

Obi Wan held her gaze steadfast. He watched as understanding dawned upon her. "Yes, Lydia. Do you understand why I must go? Not just for Anakin's sake, but also for Luke's. There is good in him. I know, I have felt it!"

Lydia held her head in her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _Anakin… Luke… Of course, now it all makes sense. Why he's been so worried about Luke, watching over the child like a hawk. Not just because of the Jedi hunters, but because of the child's father._ She wiped away the tear that escaped down her cheek. "I understand."

"Lydia…"

She shook her head. "No, I understand." She thought back to all those stories she had read about as a child, about the Jedi. Now, those stories all made perfect sense. "You swore an oath to the Code. He's like a... no, he is your brother. I love you, Ben. I love you enough to let you go, if that's what I must do." Her voice broke as she pressed her hand to her chest and looked at him with crestfallen eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands over her bowl of cooling stew.

Obi Wan stood quickly, and pulled her to her feet, then crushed her to him. "I love you too, Lydia. I do not deserve you, my darling." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and tender. They touched the long lines of each other's bodies, as if trying to memorize them. Obi Wan cherished each moan that escaped her lips. Afterward, Obi Wan held her tenderly against him. He brushed his thumb across her lips as he murmured his love for her.

She trailed her fingertips across his chest as she looked up to him, resting her head on his chest. She drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heart beating under her ear.

#

The next morning dawned bright and early. Lydia awoke to find him already out of bed and getting dressed. She rose silently and began helping him pack for his journey.

"Do you know where you'll go?" She asked as she finished putting ration bars and water pouches in the pack.

"I have some idea, but it would be safer for you to not know." Obi Wan said as he finished fastening the obi around his trim waist.

Her fingers shook as she fastened the pack closed. "I understand."

Obi Wan took the pack from her trembling fingers and set it on the floor. "Lydia, this will probably just be some wild bantha chase and I could be home in a few weeks."

She took a calming breath as she brushed away a tear, then set her hands on his chest, smoothing the folds of his robe. "We both know that's not true, Ben."

He sighed as he pulled her in his arms. "I love you, my Lydia."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up to him. "And, I love you." She sighed as she pulled away. "I'll look after Luke while you're away."

Obi Wan smiled as he brushed away her tears. "You've become a fine fighter over these years, since I began teaching you how to fight and defend yourself. I will rest easy knowing he's under your capable vigilance." He swallowed the lump that had formed suddenly. "Should I not return, make sure he gets the box when he's old enough. It has the training journals in it that I wrote for him, plus his father's lightsaber."

Lydia nodded. "I will, my love."

Obi Wan pulled away and picked up the pack, settling it on his broad shoulders. He caressed her cheek tenderly as he brushed his lips against hers. She surprised him by deepening the kiss, as if it could be their last. He could taste her salty tears as they ran down her cheeks.

She rested her forehead against his as their lips parted. "Don't look back." She whispered. "May the Force be with you, my love."


	13. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan meets his old student, now turned Sith Lord for the first time since that fateful day on Mustafar...

_**13 Ruin** _

_Ossus_

Obi Wan set the stolen ship down near the abandoned ruins. _Yes, this is the place,_ he thought as he began switching off the controls. Before him were the ruins of an old Jedi Temple, abandoned for centuries. He sighed wearily as he rose from the pilot's seat and walked to a small common area.

As he knelt for meditation, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply; calming and centering himself. He focused on his breath as he quieted his mind. Qui Gon had been noticeably absent from his meditations since he left Tatooine. It looked like he would be on his own for this encounter with Vader. He trusted in his master's teachings. They would serve him well and guide him to where he is meant to be.

Sitting in a meditative position in the abandoned temple, Obi Wan felt a sudden sense of calm wash over him. He opened himself up to the Force in a way that he hadn't done in ten years. When he felt himself fully connect, like a song being played was heard again for the first time in years, rich and vibrant. A brilliant blue light swirled around him as he gave himself to the Force.

Across the galaxy, Lord Vader snapped to attention. _A presence that I have not felt since..._ The Imperial officer was droning on about another small rebel cell rumored to be in this sector, but Vader ignored him as he turned, his cape whirling behind him, to the bridge.

"Captain, change course for the Adega system," he commanded.

The Captain swallowed visibly as he followed behind the dark lord. "But, my Lord… The rebel cell…"

"They are insignificant. Change course now," Lord Vader commanded as he brought up one dark gloved hand.

The Captain nodded. 'Y-y-es, my Lord. It will be done." He motioned for the officers below him to begin plotting the new hyperspace route. "What is our final destination, my Lord?"

Vader's breath could be heard across the bridge. Beads of nervous sweat broke out across the Captain's forehead as he awaited Lord Vader's response.

Vader focused on the brilliant pulse in the Force. _Obi Wan... He has finally surfaced on…_ "Ossus."

#

Obi Wan lost track of the number of days he waited inside of the ancient temple. In the evenings, he would return to the ship to rest only to return inside the temple after dawn. It could have been a week or two, he wasn't sure. His rations were beginning to run low, so he took to the ship's galley and found an operational food synthesizer on board. After a quick morning meal, he headed down the loading ramp back to the temple to wait for Vader.

The sun was lowering into the sky when he was about to head back to the ship for the night when he felt a sudden cold feeling creep up his spine as the hairs on his arms rose.

_Vader._

Obi Wan didn't have to turn around to know that his former apprentice, the man he had loved like a brother, was standing behind him. He felt an ominous sense of dread as the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing filled the room. Slowly, he turned to face him after ten long years. Vader looked more like a droid than a man, tall and imposing figure all in black. Obi Wan glanced down at the black boots that encased the cybernetic legs. The chest plate that controlled the suit that kept the man inside of it alive. And, above all, the dark helmet hiding the scarred visage of the man he used to know and love. "Anakin…"

"That name means nothing to me now." Vader said darkly. "You should not have returned, Obi Wan." His hands stayed close to his sides, hovering near the lightsaber which hung from his belt.

Obi Wan's eyes fluttered to a close as he heard the deep bass voice coming out of the vocalizer. This was not Anakin. This was not Anakin's rich baritone. This voice belonged to someone else, someone cold… heartless… calculating. He ran a trembling hand over his beard, smoothing it down over his chin as he drew in a calming breath in an effort to regain his composure. He let go of his emotions. "It is the name of your true self. Remember who you once were."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. He is no more." Vader said as he paced in front of Obi Wan. The dark goggle-like lens of the helmet never strayed from Obi Wan.

Obi Wan felt a wave of sadness rise up, which he let drift away. He could sense the turmoil deep within Vader. The dark warring with the light. "I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your anger and hate, Anakin."

Vader stopped pacing, and turned to face Obi Wan. "You do not know the power of the dark side, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan refused to believe that Anakin was lost to him. "Padme told me there was good left in you. She believed that with her last breath! I believed her then, and I still do!"

"Don't speak her name to me!" Vader raged at him.

The floor trembled beneath Obi Wan's feet as Vader paced, like a caged animal, his mechanical breathing the only sound in the ruined temple.

"Anakin… there is light within you still, I can feel it! Come with me! Put this all behind you - live the life you were meant to have!" Obi Wan tried one last time.

"You're wasting your breath, Obi Wan. Anakin Skywalker is dead. I destroyed him."

 _I've failed, again,_ Obi Wan thought as grief washed over him. "Then, I will do what I must." He pulled his lightsaber off his belt and palmed the hilt.

Vader turned his head sharply, the sinister black helmet looking down upon Obi Wan. He could feel the power of the Force was still strong with Obi Wan. A sinister thought came to mind as he called his saber to his hand with the force. Obi Wan was still a powerful Jedi… if he could persuade him to join with him...The blood red blade ignited as he shifted his feet into an offensive position. "It doesn't have to end like this, Obi Wan. Join me… be at my side, and together we could defeat the Emperor. We could rule the galaxy as it was meant to be ruled." Vader raised one black gloved fist in the air. "Together, we would be unstoppable."

Obi Wan backed away from Vader. Disbelief laced his voice. "I would never join you, Vader. I serve the light, just as I did before."

"Then you will die, my old master."

Vader leapt across the temple floor, his lightsaber bearing down upon Obi Wan. Obi Wan ignited his blue blade just in time to block the blow. The sounds from their lightsabers clashing reverberated throughout the ruins. Obi Wan felt his muscles straining under the weight of Vader's strikes as he struggled to block each powerful swing of the blood red lightsaber Vader wielded. Obi Wan pulled deeply from the Force, pulling it into his center to stay calm and focused. He felt the Force gathering around him, and with a mighty push, flung Vader back into the temple wall behind him. Focusing intently on the large pieces of stone, Obi Wan lifted and pushed it towards Vader.

Vader, anticipating the move, fueled by his rage and anger, and pushed the large stone aside, slamming into the temple wall.

"You've grown weak, my old master." Vader said with a sneer, hoping to bait Obi Wan into giving into his anger.

Obi Wan twirled his blue lightsaber with a roll of his wrist. He shrugged off Vader's snide remark. "The Force is my ally, Vader."

"So, you accept that the man you once knew as Anakin no longer exists?" Vader released the red plasma from his lightsaber as he paced in front of Obi Wan, who had lowered himself into a kneeling meditative position. Vader felt his rage growing. _Obi Wan, always so righteous, even now when the Jedi are gone, he clings to their outdated beliefs._ Vader gave in to his rage as he unleashed a blast of rubble from the temple floor at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan, having sensed the blast, found that bright center deep within himself, and leapt up out of the way. "No, I accept that you have locked Anakin away! I can feel him within you!" He dropped in a low lunge in front of Vader. "Anakin, you were deceived. As we all were, by Palpatine!"

"He showed me the truth!" Vader raged, as he flung his lightsaber towards Obi Wan, who ducked out of the way at the last second. "The lies of the Jedi are no more!" Vader fumed as he recalled the saber hilt to his hand.

Their lightsabers snapped and hissed as they clashed once more. Gone was the lithe and finesse of Anakin's old fighting style. Vader moved with power, brutal and lethal. His strikes came in hard and fast, a bold mix of the differing lightsaber forms to counterbalance the limitations of his cybernetic suit. Obi Wan felt another wave of sadness wash over him as he realized that Vader was correct. _Anakin Skywalker was no more. He was lost, hidden deep away inside of Vader._

Obi Wan looked up at the precarious stone ceiling above him and pulled it down with the wave of his hand, burying Vader under the rubble, as he fled from the ruins of the old temple to his ship.

Once on board, he quickly flipped the switches up and grabbed the controls, bringing the ship up towards the atmosphere and towards space. As he came into the black of space, he saw the massive star destroyer in orbit above the planet. He punched in the coordinates for Tatooine as quickly as he could, then fled into hyperspace leaving Vader and the Imperial star destroyer behind him. He breathed deeply as he ran a shaking hand over his face.

Back inside the ruins, Vader pushed the rubble off of him and threw it aside. He stumbled into the open air of the old courtyard. Through the broken visor of his helmet, he watched as Obi Wan soared through the clouds into the beyond.

#

Lydia tossed and turned, failing to get comfortable. He had been gone for well over a month, but she still wasn't used to being alone in the small hut. She rolled over onto her back as she stared up at the darkened ceiling. Sure, she was used to waking up in the middle of the night to see him dressing but she knew he would return as soon. His nightly vigils at the Lars homestead, she had quickly become accustomed to. Or seeing him seated in meditation when she woke in the morning. But, this constant sense of being alone was something she had forgotten how empty it felt.

She rolled back over onto her side, falling into an uneasy sleep.

> _A large garden surrounded her. She let her fingertips run over the tops of the white and yellow lilies. Before her was lush rolling hills of green. She sighed as she breathed in the sweet fragrant air of the idyllic garden as she sank onto the bench. The view was magnificent. In the distance, a snow capped mountain loomed. A warm breeze caressed her skin as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the sunlight sanctuary._
> 
> _"Lydia…"_
> 
> _Hearing her name, she opened her eyes to see a man standing before her. He wore simple brown robes, and had his long brown hair pulled back from his face in a loose top knot._
> 
> _"Hello." She smiled at him. "Have we met?"_
> 
> _There was an air of familiarity about him that she couldn't place._
> 
> _He gave her a half smile. "Perhaps, once long ago."_
> 
> _Lydia sighed in contentment as the sun warmed her face. "This place is beautiful."_
> 
> _"Obi Wan needs you to wake up now, Lydia." His eyes became serious as the smile slipped away. "He's wounded. He needs your help, my dear."_
> 
> _"Obi Wan? Who is Obi Wan?" Lydia cast him a look full of confusion. "And, who are you, for that matter?"_
> 
> _The man chuckled. "I had forgotten. You know Obi Wan as Ben. My name is Qui Gon."_
> 
> _"Obi Wan ...is Ben?" Lydia stood quickly. "And, he's injured?"_
> 
> _"Yes, go now out past the old krayt dragon cave. Hurry, Lydia!"_

Lydia woke with a start. She flung the blankets off as she leapt out of bed. She dressed as quickly as she could. After grabbing the med kit they kept in the kitchen, she raced out of the small hut.

Flying over the desert sands, following the blinking dot on her datapad that she had hooked up to the speeder, she watched for Ben. "By the Force, I hope I'm not too late." She murmured as her eyes scanned the desert. As she raced past the old krayt dragon cave, she saw him limping slowly. She gasped as she watched him fall into the sands.

Lydia stopped the speeder close to him as she hopped out and ran over to him. "Ben!"

Obi Wan raised his tired eyes to see the morning suns glinting off her blonde hair as she knelt beside him.

"I've got you," she whispered as she slipped under his shoulders helping him to stand. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Obi Wan nodded as a lone tear slid down his dusty cheeks. "Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading along! May the force be with you, Nia


	14. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tends to Obi Wan's wounds, and then later they are given an unexpected surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N***
> 
> Happy Holidays! I was going to wait until Monday to post this chapter but with tomorrow being Christmas, I thought I would post it early! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and as always, thank you for reading! ~ Cheers! Nia

_** 14 New Beginnings  ** _

"Lydia, how…" Obi Wan's voice broke as they hobbled into the small hut that he had come to know as home.

Lydia shushed him as she eased him down onto the bed they shared. She lightly caressed his cheek, running her fingers through his auburn beard which was just starting to gray. "Shush, rest first, questions later."

She rushed into the small kitchen and began making tea. While the tea was steeping, she returned to his side and helped him out of his soiled robes. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over his bruised and battered body.

"Oh, Ben…" She took a calming breath then reached for the med kit and began cleansing wounds. "I've never seen cuts like these before. If the skin hadn't been cauterized, you could have experienced terrible blood loss."

Obi Wan placed his hand over hers. "Lightsaber wounds, Lydia. You've read about them, but never seen them before."

She nodded, forcing herself to remain calm and focused on the task at hand as she carefully spread the bacta-ointment onto the wounds before covering them with a sterile gauze. She set the med kit aside as she rose to pour him a cup of tea.

Obi Wan frowned as he shifted onto his side, his muscles protesting the slight movement. "Lydia, how did you know where to find me?"

She paused as she stepped down into the small sleeping area with two mugs of tea. She thought back to the dream she had and the man with the soothing voice who warned her that Ben was in trouble. "I had a dream. A man calling himself Qui Gon told me you were hurt… that you needed my help. He told me where to find you."

"Qui Gon?" Obi Wan's eyes widened at hearing his master's name being whispered from her lips. "Qui Gon told you?"

She handed him the cup of tea as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes. I was dreaming I was in this beautiful garden." She smiled as her eyes took on a dreamy far away look. "Oh, Ben. I've never seen such beauty before in my life. It was so… colorful! The most gorgeous flowers! I can't ever even remember seeing flowers as these before! White and yellow, with lovely blue butterflies fluttering all about!"

Obi Wan was stunned. He had never told her about the meditation garden of his visions where he would often meet Qui Gon for their lessons. She described it exactly as he had always envisioned it. "A garden?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was so lush. I didn't want to leave!" A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Qui Gon looked so familiar to me. Even his voice sounded familiar. I can't explain it, Ben. But he told me that you needed me to wake up now, that you were wounded and needed my help. He called you Obi Wan."

She watched his face closely to gauge his reaction. A spark of wonder flitted across his features as his eyes widened slightly.

"Lydia, Obi Wan is the name I was born with. The name I used until I came here, to Tatooine, when the order fell." Obi Wan said quietly.

She set her mug down on the small bedside table. "I know that, now. Forgive me I continue to call you Ben. Obi Wan sounds like the name of a stranger to me."

Obi Wan set his mug beside hers, then pulled her down to lie next to him in the small bed. "I'll always be your Ben, my darling."

#

As the weeks passed, Obi Wan settled back into his routine as his body healed. He didn't speak of his failure to Lydia. Qui Gon, during their meditations, simply nodded when Obi Wan told him of his near defeat at the hands of Vader.

He sighed as he rolled his shoulders, the aches now beginning to fade from his encounter with the Sith lord. However, the ache deep inside of his heart, he knew that pain would never truly fade. It would always be with him, forever haunting him.

Obi Wan stirred the fire as he pulled his cloak tighter around him. He watched over the Lars homestead and thought of Luke. Lydia said the child was growing up quickly, but was still an affectionate boy, always happy to see her and would ask about him often when she had tea with Beru. Thinking of Luke gave him hope for the future.

Hope for the galaxy.

Hope for Anakin.

#

Lydia woke to find the bed beside her was empty. She sighed as she leaned over and turned on the small lamp on the bedside table. The small hut was cold as she wandered through the living area to turn on the heater. She pressed a worried hand to her stomach as she felt it lurch before fleeing into the refresher.

She poured some water into the basin to splash onto her pallid face. As she dried her face, she studied her pale reflection in the mirror above the basin. She ran her hand over her eyes, which had dark circles forming underneath them. Pressing the back of her hand over her forehead, she studied her temperature, which seemed normal. Perhaps it's just the stress of the last two months getting to me, she thought as she left the refresher to make some tea to help settle her stomach.

She curled up in the chair before the heater with her mug of tea while she waited for Ben to return home. She pressed her hand to her stomach, hoping she wasn't coming down with something. Even after all the contents from last night's meal came up, she still felt queasy. She took a cautious sip of tea as she reflected over the past weeks that passed slowly as Ben recovered.

She could tell by his defeated demeanor that he had failed his mission. She was just happy to have him home, and in one piece. He offered up a few details about Vader which left her chilled to the bone. Worry creased her brow as she remembered the deep gashes on his arms and sides from the lightsaber battle. Knowing what she now knew about Luke's father, when she visited Beru, she was extra cautious when Luke would ask her about Ben and why he hadn't seen him in so long. Now, she understood Owen's worry even more, but also Beru's.

Beru had argued for Ben to begin training Luke, but as the years passed… Beru lost that argument every time it was brought up to Owen. Beru worried that one day, Ben wouldn't be here to protect Luke.

Thinking of Vader, Lydia knew Luke would need the training that Ben offered to protect himself. So far, they had been lucky when the Jedi hunters had come to Tatooine. Hiding out in the Jungland Wastes and shielding his force abilities, Ben had been able to evade them over the years. Would Luke fare as well when his force abilities, hidden deep inside of him, decided to awaken? And, without Ben to help guide him through such a confusing time?

Lydia took another cautious sip of tea before sitting the cup down and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Obi Wan entered the warmth of the hut to find Lydia curled up in the chair, fast asleep. Her mug of tea sat, now chilled, on the small table beside the chair. He smiled softly as he laid a blanket over her and tenderly swept the mass of blonde tresses away from her cheek. She stirred softly in her sleep as he brushed his lips on her forehead.

"Ben?"

Obi Wan frowned as he noticed the dark circles under her tired eyes. "Lydia, darling, are you unwell?" He crouched down beside her, while rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"It's just stress, love." Lydia turned her face to lean into his hand. "I'll be fine."

Obi Wan's frown deepened as he took in her pale features. He rose to get the portable med scanner they kept with the med kit. "Perhaps you should go into Anchorhead later this morning and get checked out."

Lydia shook her head. "You know how I feel about doctors, Ben. No, it's probably just some bug."

 _Stubborn woman._ Obi Wan activated the medical scanner. As he waved the scanner over her, his breath caught in his throat as he began reading the results. "Lydia…"

She sat up straighter in the chair. "What is it? What does it say?"

A smile split across his face. "You're pregnant."

#

"Doc, are you sure? I mean, at my age, this can't be right! There must be some mistake!" Lydia sat on the exam table while she waited for the doctor to give her the results from her test.

Doctor Forn looked back over the readout on his datapad as he shook his head and grinned. "The readings are correct, Lydia. According to the medbay scanner, you are at fourteen weeks gestation. How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"

Lydia pressed a shaky hand to her temple. "The nausea, for weeks now. But, I just figured it was… you know, stress. I didn't think anything about my missing periods. I mean, I am forty-three years old."

Doctor Forn smiled kindly at her. "Yes, Lydia, but you are still a bit young for menopause to begin. You should have alerted me when this first started. The nausea should start to subside soon. Would you like to know the gender?"

Lydia's head snapped up. _Without Ben?_ "No, I would rather wait."

The doctor chuckled. "That is unusual these days, but not unheard of. Overall, everything looks good. I'll see you next month for a checkup. Congratulations."

Lydia sat on the exam table in disbelief. She pressed her hands onto her abdomen. _A baby? At my age?_

#

The months passed quietly as they awaited the arrival of the baby, whom Obi Wan insisted was a girl. They argued over names but finally settled on naming the baby after their parents.

Beru was ecstatic over the news when Lydia told her over tea. She caught the concerned worried look in Owen's eyes as he overheard her telling Beru. One afternoon, Beru surprised her with a load of Luke's old baby things. When Ben helped her unload the box from the speeder, she noticed a far away look in his eyes as he held up the soft beige blanket that was folded neatly on top.

"Beru said that was the blanket Luke was swaddled in when you brought him to them when he was a baby." Lydia thought she saw tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Are you alright, Ben?"

He brought the blanket up to his nose and sniffed. "Oh. Yes, darling. I'm fine. Just remembering Luke's mother."

Lydia nodded. She didn't know much about Luke's mother, other than her name, Padme, but she knew Obi Wan had thought fondly of the young woman. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "Everything is going to be okay. It's not going to end like that."

Padme probably thought that too, Obi Wan thought sadly as he set the blanket back on top of the box. He turned in her arms and placed his hands on her swollen belly. He could feel the baby move and kick under his palms, bringing a smile to his face. The baby was strong and healthy, as was Lydia. "I know."

A few months later they welcomed their auburn haired daughter into the world. They named her after both their mother's. Mara, for Lydia's mother, and Jade, for Obi Wan's.

Obi Wan felt a swell of love he had never known was possible as he held the tiny girl in his arms.

 _His Mara Jade_.


	15. Season of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years have passed and Obi Wan has a heavy decision on his hands...

**_ Season of Change  _ **

_Eight years later…_

Obi Wan sighed heavily as he lowered the stone onto Maul's cairn. He sent the boy, Ezra, and his droid back into town on his dewback before his duel with Maul.

_Events are beginning to spiral faster_ , he thought as he balanced the last stone on top of the cairn. _Events that would bring the Empire closer to Tatooine. Closer to Luke. Closer to Lydia… Closer to Mara Jade..._

He frowned as he thought of the decision that weighed heavily on his mind lately. _The thought of sending them into hiding._ Maul showing up unexpectedly solidified that need. _Lydia will not like it,_ he mused as he began the long walk back to the small hut he shared with his small family. _She's likely to refuse, stubborn as she is._ He slid his hands into the bell-like sleeves of his robe.

_She must do this, for Mara's sake._

The girl was exceptionally strong in the Force. He began training her as soon as her abilities began manifesting, working with her the way he had wanted to work with Luke but had been denied. He taught her how to shield her force abilities, how to hide them away from others so that they would remain secret until she would need to use them. At seven years old, the girl was already beginning to work with the training sabers he had carved out of wood for her. When she was of age, Obi Wan expected she would make a great Jedi.

With a heavy heart, Obi Wan pulled out the communicator unit Bail Organa sent with him so long ago. As he neared the small hut, he gazed up at the stars in the night sky above him. Bail would help him, he was sure of it. His mind made up, he activated the comlink and waited.

#

Mara Jade swung the training saber as she listened to her parents argue, something they rarely did. She dropped the saber into the sand as she edged closer to the hut to listen.

"Why must we go? Ben, I don't understand. The Empire is far from here. They have little influence on Tatooine." Lydia said heatedly. It sounded as if her mother had been crying.

Mara could hear her father sigh sadly. "But, they will, Lydia. It's only a matter of time. When that happens, neither of you will be safe."

Mara's eyes widened. _Leave Tatooine?_

"Where will we go? What about Luke?" Lydia asked.

Mara was confused. _Why would Mom ask about Luke?_

"Lydia, you will have to go on without me. I must stay here to watch over Luke. Mara will have to go with you, so you can keep her safe."

_What?!_ Mara's eyes filled with tears. She rose from her crouched position under the window. She kicked at the sand with her feet. Turning quickly, she didn't see her father standing behind her until she ran into him. "Da, I…"

Obi Wan looked down into his daughter's tear filled emerald green eyes, with love shining in his own. _The girl was proving to be headstrong, just like her mother_. "Mara, have you been listening in on our private conversation?"

"I'm sorry, da." Mara said as tears streamed down her face and she flung her arms around her father.

Lydia stood in the doorway, fighting back tears. She had known this day might come, but had hoped it never would.

Obi Wan patted her on the back. "Mara, dear. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Lydia's eyes closed as sorrow washed over her. "Mara Jade, I need you to begin packing. We'll be going on an adventure soon."

Mara nodded as she pulled away from her father's embrace. "Are you sure, da?"

Obi Wan tucked a long auburn strand behind her ear. "I'm afraid so, my little darling. I've contacted an old friend. He'll help hide you away to keep you safe. Until we can be together again."

Mara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as she entered the small hut and began packing her clothes in a pack her Da had set on her cot.

Lydia stepped outside and let the door close behind her with a quiet swish. "Ben... _Obi Wan._ We don't have to do this…"

Obi Wan started at the sound of his name, a name he hasn't used since that fateful day when he went into hiding. _Into exile._ He thought of the vision he had had after his battle with Maul. The vision of him dying at the hands of Vader. Visions were hard to interpret, and oftentimes were misread or did not come to pass, but Obi Wan felt strongly that this one was right.

Luke was nearly old enough to decide for himself whether or not he wanted to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi. Soon, Owen wouldn't be able to stop the change from coming and Obi Wan would need to be there to help Luke pick up the pieces.

If what he saw in his visions were truly coming, he wanted Lydia and Mara Jade far from here. Far away from the Lars homestead and Tatooine.

"I'm afraid we do, my darling Lydia. You won't be safe here. I'm not sure I will be able to stay here much longer, with the Empire growing stronger… with Vader growing stronger. Soon, I might be called back into the fray. I need to know that you and Mara will be safe. Bail has promised to help us with that." Obi Wan pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered into her ear. "You know, you told me once you loved me enough to let me go. Remember?"

Lydia nodded mutely against his chest.

Obi Wan smiled down into her blonde hair that was beginning to gray slightly. "I love you enough to let you go too." He tucked a finger under her chin, raising her face to his as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He rested his forehead against hers, their lips still slightly touching. "We will see each other again. I know we will."

#

Obi Wan accepted the credits for the speeder from Lou gratefully. "Lydia will contact you when she's settled safely."

Lou nodded gravely. "I gave you extra, Ben. You know, she wouldn't take the full amount for the homestead and the shop when she sold them to me. She never would accept the credits so, I've tacked it on with the amount for the speeder. It should help get her and Mara get set up with a new place. I never asked any questions, Ben. But, I've always known that she was helping you hide something. I've kept my mouth shut all these years because I know you love her. I'm not going to pretend I'm not angry that she's having to go away because of you…"

Obi Wan was surprised to hear the anger in Lou's usually calm and steady voice. "Lou, I understand. She's your sister. But I'm doing this to help keep her safe. Please, trust me on this."

Lou looked into Obi Wan's gray-blue eyes and could see the worry that lined his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Alright, Ben." He pushed past Obi Wan to hug his sister and niece one last time.

Lydia put on a brave face for her younger brother as he pulled her to him for a hug. "I'll be fine. I was taking care of myself for years before this old fool came along." She motioned towards Obi Wan, who chuckled.

Lou ruffled Mara's dark auburn hair, which was shining like copper in the Tatooine suns. "Take care of your mom, kiddo. I'll see you soon."

"I will, Uncle Lou. Promise." Mara's emerald green eyes twinkled at him.

Obi Wan coughed lightly to get their attention. "It's time to go."

As they waited at the transport, Obi Wan pulled Mara aside. He knelt down so that he could look her in the eyes. "Mara, don't be afraid. We will see each other again. I promise."

Mara glanced up at her mother, who was brushing away a tear that slid down her cheeks. She turned her green eyes back to her father, who was kneeling before her. "It's okay, da. I know we will. Qui Gon told me he would help watch over Mama. He told me to tell you to not worry, that he would help take care of us. I'll practice every day. I promise."

Hearing the name of his master uttered from his seven year old daughter's lips was startling, but it gave Obi Wan a reason to smile. "That he will. Qui Gon is very good at keeping his word. Train, but remember, keep it secret." He raised his eyebrows at her until she nodded. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, little Mara Jade."

Mara held the tears at bay while throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I love you too, da!"

Obi Wan stood to see tears streaming down Lydia's face. "Oh, my darling." He pulled her to him tightly. "Don't cry. We'll be together as soon as all this is over."

Lydia stared intently at him, trying to memorize the lines of his face… the way his hair brushed against his forehead, once a rich shade of auburn, now almost fully gray. She knew, with the direction his path was taking him, that the likelihood of them seeing each again was slim, if not impossible. She ran her fingertips lightly against his cheeks as she nodded, then kissed him gently. "May the force be with you, Obi Wan." She whispered against his lips. "I will keep her safe, I promise you. I will love you, always."

Obi Wan watched as his heart soared away up into the expanse of blue sky over Tatooine. He lowered his face as he inhaled sharply. He gave one last look at the suns overhead before silently turning towards the dewback that awaited to carry him back over the sands towards the now empty hut.

#

_The Death Star_

Obi Wan faced his apprentice yet again. Vader was toying with him, baiting him into striking out in anger. He could feel Luke and his twin sister, Leia, approaching the ship that waited for them in the hangar bay. It was almost time.

Inhaling a deep calming breath, his eyes widened as Qui Gon stepped behind Vader, smiling down at him.

_Obi Wan… It's time. You can let go now._

"You can't win, Vader. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi Wan said as he raised his blue blade in front of him.

His eyes closed as Vader's blood red blade cut through the air towards him.

He let go. In that one moment, he could feel the universe swell around him.

He vaguely heard Luke screaming his name.

_Run, Luke! Run!_

Across the galaxy, he sensed Lydia and Mara Jade, his beautiful Lydia and little Mara Jade, stopping to look at one another. Mara's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she rushed into her mother's arms.

_It's alright,_ Obi Wan projected a sense of calm to them.

The simmering outline of Obi Wan smiled down at her as she held her sobbing daughter. Tears ran silently down her face as he brushed his lips gently on her forehead and wrapped his arms around them both.

_No one is ever truly gone. I will be with you always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N***
> 
> I have one more chapter written for this story, an epilogue, that I will post next week.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! It means so much to me that you took time to read my little story about one of my favorite characters, whom I hope I have done justice!
> 
> May the force be with you all.
> 
> Cheers, Nia


	16. Epilogue

**_ 16 Epilogue  _ **

_Five years after the Battle of Endor, and the destruction of the second Death Star_

_Chandrila - Hanna City_

"Mom, are you sure about this? He probably doesn't even remember us." Seventeen year old Mara Jade Kenobi muttered as she followed behind her mother down the ornate hallway.

Lydia laughed lightly. "I'm sure he will remember us, dear. However, I'm not sure if he will be here, though I heard a rumor he was visiting his sister this week."

Lydia paused in the hallway and faced her daughter. Mara was tall, much taller than she was. Lydia supposed she must have taken after Ben's side of the family, not after her short petite mother. Mara also had inherited Ben's auburn hair, and fair complexion. Yet, she had Lydia's mother's emerald green eyes. "It'll be fine, Mara."

Mara groaned as she trudged along behind her mother.

Lydia stopped before the large door. Before ringing the bell, she smoothed her graying blonde hair and checked to make sure the bun was secure at the nape of her neck. She released the nervous breath she had been holding as she rang the bell and waited.

A tall golden protocol droid opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

Lydia bowed her head in greeting. "I apologize for showing up without an announcement, but I was hoping that Master Skywalker was available."

"Goldenrod, you tell whoever it is - we don't want any visitors!" A gruff male voice said loudly causing Lydia to stifle a laugh.

Lydia heard a softer female voice gasp. "Han! Really! Threepio, wait!" Soft footsteps were rushing towards the door.

"Oh, dear." The golden protocol droid named Threepio swiveled his head back towards her. "I do apologize, mistress…?"

"Kenobi." Lydia smiled. "My name is Lydia Kenobi, and this is my daughter."

Leia Organa Solo let out a small gasp. "Kenobi?!"

Lydia smiled at the lovely young woman who held a small dark haired little boy on her hip. She bowed deeply to her. "Yes, your highness."

Mara's eyes widened at the respectful title her mother just used to address the beautiful brunette woman standing before them. She quickly followed suit, and bowed.

Leia blushed. "Please, you don't have to do that, but thank you. Please, come in Ms Kenobi."

Lydia smiled politely as she followed behind the young woman, who passed the toddler to the nanny droid rolling up to meet her.

"Thank you, Nan." Leia said. She turned back to Lydia. "Are you any relation to Obi Wan Kenobi? He was also known as Ben."

A smile brightened Lydia's face as she heard Ben's name. She could still see him, the way the Tatooine suns shone brightly on his auburn hair. She looked at her daughter, standing quietly beside her, who looked so much like him. "Yes, I'm his wife, and this is his daughter, Mara Jade."

"His wife?" Leia looked crestfallen. A tall handsome dark haired man came to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder in support. Leia bit her lower lip worriedly. "I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this…"

Mara glanced from her mother, who looked suddenly sad, back to the young woman before them. "It's alright, your highness. We know he…" Her voice broke as it trailed off.

Lydia nodded solemnly. She blinked back the tears which threatened to well up in her eyes. "I know what happened on the Death Star. I know how much he cared for Luke. He did what he thought was best. I heard that his actions… his sacrifice… allowed you and Luke to escape that day. I am very proud of him."

Lydia saw the sadness in Leia's eyes before the schooled regal persona slipped back into place.

"His sacrifice gave us hope. Our victory over the Empire would never have been successful without his help." Leia smiled. "What brings you here today, Ms. Kenobi?"

"Please, call me Lydia." Lydia took the proffered seat while she nodded her thanks. Mara settled next to her on the sofa. "I had heard Luke was here visiting you and your husband. I was hoping to speak to him. It's a matter of some importance."

#

Luke Skywalker sat in meditation in the small back bedroom he kept at his sister's apartment. Around him, small objects floated in the air as he sank deeply into the force. He concentrated on the teachings he learned from Master Yoda and Obi Wan.

 _Teach what you have learned…_ He heard Master Yoda's voice float to him from across the Force.

 _Luke…_ Obi Wan's voice drifted to him from across the void. _Be present in the here and now..._

Luke's eyes opened. He heard voices echoing down from the living room. A voice that sounded so familiar to him. He heard Leia saying, "he's meditating right now and I wouldn't want to disturb him."

The familiar voice from his childhood responded. "Of course. I'll leave my contact information with your protocol droid to give to Luke."

_Aunt Lyd?!_

Luke rose hurriedly. He left his black cloak on the floor as he rushed out of the room. "Aunt Lyd? Is that you?"

Lydia was just about to exit the apartment when she heard Luke's voice calling out to her. A smile spread across her face as she turned and saw the handsome young man that was once the small boy she had known and loved. Tears came to her eyes. "Luke! My, how you've grown!"

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around the petite woman he had not seen in so many long years. "Aunt Lyd! I can't believe it's really you!" He pulled away as he noticed the young woman who stood calmly at her side. "Mara?"

Mara nodded as she grinned. "Hello there, Luke." She said with her father's crisp Coruscanti accent.

Luke's face brightened as a smile spread across it. "Where have you been this whole time, Aunt Lyd? Aunt Beru was so sad when you left."

Lydia patted him on the arm as she pulled away. "I know. We had to leave rather unexpectedly. Ben contacted Leia's father, Bail, to help get us settled here on Chandrila, not long before you left Tatooine. Ben sent us into hiding to keep us safe from the Empire. I never forgave myself for not getting to tell Beru goodbye. She was a good friend to me. I'm so sorry, Luke. I heard about what happened to her and Owen."

Luke looked to the floor. "Thank you."

Lydia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Luke, I'm not here just to get reacquainted. There was a box at our home that was meant for you. Did Ben ever give it to you?"

Luke's brows furrowed together. "Yes, but we didn't have time to go back to get it before we had to leave Tatooine. But I went back once… searching for answers, and I found it. I used his journals to help with my training."

Lydia reached down into her bag. "I meant to put these books in the box for you as well, but we had to leave in such a hurry. It was put in my travel bag by mistake. Or perhaps, Ben did it on purpose. He used to always say there was no such thing as coincidence, there was only the force." She pulled the books out of her bag and handed it to him. "I want you to have them. I thought they might be useful to you in your Jedi studies. They belonged to my father. I grew up reading them, and Mara has read them, as well."

Luke ran his hand over the fragile books that he noted were about the Jedi order. One was about the history and folklore of the Jedi, and the other was a more philosophical book about the religion of the Force. "Thank you, Aunt Lyd. I'll cherish them."

Lydia looked to Mara and nodded. "The books aren't the only reason I'm here, Luke."

Luke looked up in confusion.

"I've heard that you are searching for more force users to train to become the next generation of Jedi." Lydia said. She pulled Mara forward. "Ben began her training when she was very young. She could help you. Mara, go ahead and show him."

Mara felt unsure, however when Luke met her gaze, she felt a sense of calm come over her. She nodded slowly as she raised her hand and focused on the blue and white astromech droid that had rolled in quietly behind Luke. The droid began whistling excitedly as she lifted her hand, causing the droid to begin to float in the air before setting him down gently.

Luke looked from his frazzled droid and back to the lovely young woman who stood calmly before him. "Mara, is this what you wish?"

Mara squeezed her mother's hand tightly before letting it go.

Mara Jade Kenobi nodded as she said, "I am a Jedi, like my father."

_The End._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N***
> 
> I would like to thank you all for reading my story about Obi Wan Kenobi and his time in exile on Tatooine. When I started this story, I had only planned on writing, maybe three chapters. However, Obi Wan had other ideas. I was very uncertain about creating a "love interest" for Obi Wan. Lydia's character began mostly as a plot device to help move the story forward, but then Lydia ended up falling head over heels for him (which, I can't say I blame her). It seemed fitting for Obi Wan have someone he could confide in, besides Qui Gon, to help heal and mend his broken heart, plus act as a liaison between himself & the Lars, especially since Owen forbade him from having anything to do with Luke.
> 
> When thinking of possible endings, the thought of having Maul (or one of the Inquisitors) kill Lydia was just too heartbreaking. I couldn't do that to Obi Wan yet again. To lose Qui Gon, then Satine, and Anakin... only to lose Lydia as well, just seemed... well, heart wrenching. So, I opted to give him the gift of life and love with the birth of his daughter.
> 
> Mara Jade has always been one of my favorite characters. Who better to be Obi Wan's daughter than Mara Jade? Plus, Mara gave me a good reason to keep Lydia alive & well... to watch over their daughter and make sure that Mara continued her training in secret. The galaxy has a Kenobi & Skywalker duo again.
> 
> Perhaps in the future, I'll write a few stories featuring Mara Jade & Luke rebuilding the Jedi Order.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! Again, thank you so very for all your lovely comments. I enjoyed reading each and everyone of them!
> 
> Thanks for reading & May the Force be with you!
> 
> Cheers, Nia


End file.
